


Lovesick

by Painful_Panda



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Doomed Timelines, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-25 00:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 41
Words: 21,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12023982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Painful_Panda/pseuds/Painful_Panda
Summary: Tord is in love. He tries his best to get Tom's attention.But then there's Ghost, who offers to help him get the eyeless jack.Edd isn't having any of that.(Discontinued!)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Original Copy can be found in my older Eddsworld fics.
> 
> Short chapters, because I have an attention span of a six-year-old Minecraft gamer.

"Ugh, come on already! We're gonna be late for school!"

 

Your ears perk up from the bushes. You see a male, dark brown hair, green hoodie, holding a backpack and a bag of lunch. You don't know his name, but he has been hanging out here too often.

 

"Chill out, I'm going, I'm going!"

 

There he was. Spiked hair, blue hoodie, and two beautiful black eyes. Thomas. He walked out of his house and met up with his friend.

 

"Jeez, if you keep this up, I'll have to ditch you! I hate waiting for you all the time!" The green hooded boy hissed, crossing his arms.

 

"Come on now, don't be that way."

 

"I mean it! And-"

 

You watch the two boys walk to school together. Mostly paying attention to Tom.

 

How sweet, cute, and lovely he was. He was a drug you needed to get. You wanted him so badly.

 

Seeing that the two are long gone, you crawled out the bushes. You make your way to the school.

 

* * *

 

Here it is. Linking High School.

 

Your phone vibrates. 

 

**Ghost: Hey.**

 

You look at the text message, confused.

 

**You: Do I know you?**

 

**Ghost: I saw you stalk an upperclassmen today.**

 

**You: Do you have a problem with that?**

 

**Ghost: No. I wanted to give you some information about the boy he was with.**

 

What the hell? You read those texts again.

 

**Ghost: His name is Edd Goldriver.**

 

**Ghost: He has a crush on him.**

 

**Ghost: He believes in the myth about the flower gardens behind the school.**

 

**You: The myth that if you confess your love in that garden on a Friday, they are guaranteed to accept you confession?**

 

**Ghost: Correct.**

 

You wait for more texts.

 

**Ghost: He's planning to confess to him next Friday.**

 

**You: Why are you telling me this?**

 

**Ghost: I would be glad if something bad happened to dear old Edd.**

 

**Ghost: I think you might be the right person to give him what he deserves.**

 

**You: Who are you?**

 

**Ghost: I'm the one nicknamed "Ghost" at school.**

 

Oh.

 

**You: I've heard rumors about you. You blackmail girls and give panty shots to boys. Nobody knows your real name.**

 

**Ghost: The rumors are true.**

 

**Ghost: If you ever need a favor, text me a panty shot and I'll give you whatever support I can.**

 

**Ghost: If you want information about anyone in the school, just send me a picture of their face. I'll give you all the information I have on them.**

 

**You: You're disgusting.**

 

**Ghost: You're a stalker.**

 

**Ghost: If you want help, call me. If you don't care, ignore me.**

 

**Ghost: You have one week until your boy crush Thomas belongs to Edd.**

 

**Ghost: I hope you make him suffer.**

 

You read the texts over and over.

 

Then you look into your pictures of Tom stashed in your phone. You're tempted. You'd do anything to make Thomas yours.

 

Time to give Ghost a call.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Tord x Larry!"
> 
> Me: :33 < *ac says she is sick of your shit*

Everybody walks in groups, chatting about things that sound stupid to you.

 

Like always, you’re last to walk in the building. The rows of trees drop their green leaves as the wind blows.

 

Class doesn’t start right away, everyone gets into different groups. As much as you would like to snoop around and watch your precious Tom, you’ve got some exploring and planning to do. The first thing to do is raise your reputation.

 

You spot someone, slowly walking to his club. You take a quick picture of him and send it to Ghost.

 

**Ghost: You know, you take shitty pictures.**

 

**Ghost: Joking, I’m joking.**

 

**Ghost: His name is Larry Damuth**

 

**Ghost: He’s the head of the Occult Club.**

 

**Ghost: Fairly smart, but he’s a shy ass.**

 

**Ghost: I’d be careful with him if I were you.**

 

**Ghost: Try to be easy, and maybe he won’t shy away.**

 

**Ghost: Oh, but did I say fairly smart?**

 

**Ghost: He’s a true believer of the supernatural.**

 

**Ghost: So how smart can he REALLY be?**

 

“Umm, hi.”

 

“Hello,” You greet yourself, “Sorry to interrupt you, but… I’m trying to decide on clubs, and I heard you’re the leader of one club. Can I get some information?”

 

“Oh… Umm…” He blows his hair out of his face, “Yeah, that’s me. Are you interested in the supernatural…?”

 

“Yeah! I’ve seen some crazy shit! Did you hear? I think two of the students that attend here are werewolves!”

 

“Really?” His one eye lights up, “I’ve got to find them then… Oh. Umm… You seem pretty interested in my club…! I’ll give you the pamphlet during lunch… Gotta go find it, bye.”

 

He nervously walks away to his club.

 

Okay.

 

You wonder around the halls, until you see a curtained club.

 

“Info Club”

 

You peek inside.

 

…

 

It’s a strange silhouette, but you can see a bit of color from the light of the computer screen they’re using.

 

Ginger hair, purple hoodie-

 

“I know you’re there. Run along now. There’s nothing for you to see here.”

 

Surprised, you walk away.

 

Okay… Weird. Whatever.

 

* * *

 

 

Class sucks, but it’s somewhat useful.

 

It’s lunch now, and you watch Tom eat an apple while reading his Harry Potter book. He sits near the water fountain, the trees drop their leaves…

 

He looks so handsome. Before you know it, you take a picture before hiding completely, to your destination upstairs. You look at the photo, cherishing it like a small child.

 

“Hey…” A familiar voice whispered.

 

“Oh, hey,” You answer, placing a fake smile on your face, “You got the pamphlet?”

 

“Yeah…” Larry hesitantly handed it to you, “I think I found the two you were talking about…”

 

“Oh?”

 

“Pat and Pau.”

 

“Umm…" You have no idea who they are, "Let’s go spy on them, shall we?”

 

"Alright... I'm Larry by the way... What's your name?"

 

"Tord."


	3. Chapter 3

You spend your time, watching two males talk with Larry. You take a photo, and hide around the corner.

 

**Ghost: Oh, are you stalking other boys now?**

 

**Ghost: Such a bad boy.**

 

**You: Shut the fuck up and get me information you bimbo fuck.**

 

**Ghost: Alright, alright.**

 

**Ghost: The one with the thick eyebrows, that’s Paul Bridges.**

 

**Ghost: The other one is Patryck Buckholts.**

 

**Ghost: It’s rumored that they’re in love.**

 

**Ghost: But Paul is signing for the army in the future, so being in a relationship with Pat is NOT an option.**

 

They seem perfectly normal, except for their eyes.

 

Mmm… Larry walks toward you.

 

“What do you think…? Are they the ones you’re talking about…?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

The bell rings. You grab the short blond and run a good distance before letting him go.

 

“W-What was that for…?”

 

“They can’t know I was watching them. Sorry.”

 

“Oh… Umm... If you are interested in the Occult… We’re hosting activities after school today… Just a heads up…”

 

“I’ll be there.”

 

He blushes a bit, “Thank you…”

 

* * *

 

The alarm goes off.

 

You get dressed before rolling down the stairs and walking to the kitchen.

 

How lovely. Cereal is shit. Toast is much better. You shove bread in the toaster, then went on your phone.

 

**Ghost is online**

 

Is Ghost always online?

 

**You: Hey.**

 

**Ghost: oh**

 

**Ghost: giv me a sec**

 

…

 

**Ghost: What are you doing up so early?**

 

**You: Getting ready for school.**

 

**You: Tell me, why do you want to be secretive to me?**

 

**Ghost: You’re my customer.**

 

**Ghost: I don’t need to show my glorious face to you.**

 

**Ghost: But I can see that you were a bit curious, seeing as you tried to sneak a peek yesterday.**

 

**You: Yeah… Sorry.**

 

**Ghost: Look, as much as I hate to burst your little Occult bubble,**

 

**Ghost: Larry has a small crush on Tom.**

 

You froze. FUCK.

 

**You: Why didn’t you tell me that earlier?**

 

**Ghost: Yeah, sorry. My mistake, it won’t happen again.**

 

**Ghost: But I do know how you can get rid of him as a rival, peacefully.**

 

**Ghost: But frankly, I haven’t gotten a single panty shot.**

 

**Ghost: You know what you have to do.**

 

**You: But do they have to be panty shots?**

 

Your toaster dings.

 

You take the toast out.

 

**Ghost: Yes.**

 

**You: Fine. :(**

 

And you run off.


	4. Chapter 4

You walk one block.

 

“Shit! I forgot my laptop!”

 

You run back, snatch your laptop, and run out again.

 

“Shit! Shit! Shit! I’m going to be late!”

 

No time to stalk Tom. You’ve got to be at school on time, unless you want to be kicked out, worse…

 

Get a tardy.

 

You’ll curse yourself later. Getting to school is the prime-

 

-SLAM!-

 

Your overused backpack falls down with you, the toast seemed to have magically disappeared.

 

“Fuck! What the…?”

 

You look up, eyes meeting the black void of Tom’s eyes.

 

“Oh! Are you okay? Let me help you up.”

 

He holds his hand out, your face warmed up a bit as you took his hand. Holding his hand was like a forbidden love, brought into light. You almost fell back down when he pulled you up.

 

“I… I’m s-so sorry! I was late for school and-”

 

“Nah, it’s okay. I understand! Honestly, I’m running little late myself!”

 

He’s talking to you.

 

“Uhh, oh my gosh, me too?”

 

Okay, that sounded stupid. He smirks a bit. The beating in your chest gets harder as he makes a small, “hah!”.

 

“You sure are the life of the one-person party! Wanna run to school together? I was waiting for someone, but I guess he really did leave me to waste!”

 

“Y-Yeah! Let’s go, last one there is a dead meme!”

 

You run, getting a head start. Tom runs after you, he’s a bit quicker than you are.

 

This felt like a dream. A perfect, wonderful dream. Not exactly how you wanted to first talk to him, but it’s probably the best you’ll get.

 

Before you knew it, you and Tom reach Linking High School, out of breath.

 

“Hehe,” Tom huffed, “Guess you’re a dead meme, now?”

 

“Pfft, I’ll never die!”

 

He catches his breath, “I’m Tom by the way, nice to meet you.”

 

Act cool, act cool.

 

“... I’m Tord! Uhh… Thanks for w- running to school with me!”

 

“Thomas!”

 

A hideous green creature growled, stomping over to Tom.

 

“I waited for you, but you come over with someone else?! What are you, a fucking hooker?”

 

“Uhh, do you think I’m hot enough for that?” Tom joked, elbowing Edd.

 

“No! I mean yes- Fuck!” Edd shouted, crossing his arms, “And who are YOU supposed to be?”

 

“This is Tord.”

 

“Hello,” You greet yourself warmly, giving the biggest fake smile you could give, “I-”

 

“I wasn’t actually serious! I don’t actually care. Hurry up Tom, we’ll be late for seminar!”

 

“Yeah, okay.”

 

Tom waves at you before walking Edd to class. You still smiled, digging your nails into your arm as you watched them together.

 

For once, you’re thankful to be a bit late for school.


	5. Chapter 5

You walk into the Occult Club. Everybody is reading, but Larry seemed to be waiting for you.

 

“Tord…!”

 

“Hey Larry!”

 

“I’ve done some waiting… My book of spells came in…!”

 

“Cool! Which demon are we summoning first?”

 

Larry flips a few pages, stopping suddenly when he found the page. “This one.”

 

**The Pain Demon**

 

Hmm.

 

“We’ll be doing this… After school…! But for now… Take this…”

 

He takes out a leather choker, and held it out. You gradually took it, “Can you help me put it on?”

 

“R-Really?” He blushed, “Okay…”

 

You kneel down and put the thing around your neck, while he hooks it on you. His touch is soft, he mumbled to himself.

 

“There! Done.”

 

“Thanks,” You check the time on your cellphone, “It’s almost lunchtime, I’ve got to do some things.”

 

“Oh… That’s okay… I’ll watch the werewolves by myself… For today…”

 

“Awesome! See ya, buddy!”

 

You turn your head, and saw someone before they quickly ran off.

 

…

 

“H-He called me buddy…” Larry gushed, walking to his chair.

 

* * *

 

**Ghost: Hey, are you still getting the shots?**

 

**You: Yeah I am. This shit isn’t so fucking easy, wait for a bit, can you?**

 

**Ghost: You have marbles, correct?**

 

**You: Uhh, yeah.**

 

**Ghost: Pretend you dropped your things. Marbles roll, they help you stall a bit longer, and try to get a good angle on your phone. Send it to me, you’ll get your information.**

 

Well, that’s exactly what you did. You pretend to trip on something, your bag of marbles fly out. “Fuck!” You cursed, hitting the ground.

 

You quickly grabbed marbles and your phone and did the deed.

 

“What the hell?!”

 

You quickly hid your phone.

 

“I-I’m sorry, I dropped my marbles-”

 

“Like hell you are! You trying to peek under her skirt?”

 

“No! You’ve got it all wron-”

 

He grabs you by the hood and pulls you up. Reminds you of Edd, but a bit older, peach fuzz and an inch taller as well.

 

“That’s my girl, you little shit.”

 

You feel…

 

Nothing.

 

You were about to grab your pocket knife…

 

“Hey!”

 

Thomas comes in to your aid, like a knight in shining armor.

 

“Go pick on someone your own size.”

 

“Who the hell do you think you are?” You're released, you scrambled and hid behind Tom.

 

“A friend, protecting a friend. You’re lucky I don’t tell the counselor about this.”

 

“Whatever.”

 

You grab onto Tom's blue hoodie, holding onto him like you were about to lose him.

 

"Hey, it's okay."

 

You're more than okay.

 

Your soul is screaming in delight.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ghost: Saw what happened.**

 

**Ghost: Can’t BELIEVE I’m saying this to a sad sack of shit like you.**

 

**Ghost: I’m sorry.**

 

**You: It’s fine.**

 

**You: I’ve got the shot, here give me a sec.**

 

 **You:** **[Photo 609]**

 

**Ghost: Sweet.**

 

**Ghost: Alright, I assume you did this because you don’t really want to…**

 

**Ghost: Kill him, ya know?**

 

**You: Shut up, just tell me the fucking details.**

 

**Ghost: Ugh, yeah fine.**

 

**Ghost: Here’s a question: Have you ever felt like you were being watched, in the Occult Club?**

 

**You: Yes.**

 

**Ghost: If you look hard enough, there’s an individual who has the hots for your blonde occultist.**

 

**Ghost: You’ll see him if you hang out with Larry long enough.**

 

**You: Is that it?**

 

**Ghost: I mean, you can just kill him. But seeing as you stood up to the second toughest bully around here, you do have feelings for dear old Larry.**

 

**You: Okay.**

 

* * *

 

 

You sneaked.

 

You were going to spy on Larry, when something else caught your eye.

 

Edd had a pink letter in his lunch bag.

 

…

 

When Edd excused himself to take a phone call you slithered up, and like a sneaky snake, you snatched the letter when your fingers touched it.

 

**You: GHOST**

 

**Ghost: Yes?**

 

**You: I’ve got something! It’s from Edd. :)**

 

**Ghost: Hm. What is it?**

 

**You: A pink letter. I’ll assume the worse.**

 

**Ghost: Shock. Hmm…**

 

**Ghost: Let me try to help,**

 

**Ghost: I can open the envelope, and send you the details.**

 

**Ghost: I’ll put the letter back into another envelope that looks like it, close it, and you can hide it back into Edd’s backpack.**

 

**You: Alright, I’ll walk up to your room.**

 

**Ghost: ;3**

 

* * *

 

 

You read what Edd had written for Tom. For such an asshole, he was poetic and had very good handwriting. Hmm… You've got a marvelous plan, but it'll require some class time.

 

**Ghost: I’ll slide the love letter in your locker.**

 

Huh.

 

Well, you’ll worry about it tomorrow. For now, you must attend the after school club activities.


	7. Chapter 7

Another day.

 

You stay and talk with Larry, the short blonde seems very happy to know that you’re spending so much time with him.

 

“But frankly, it’s a shame that the ritual didn’t work…. Maybe we can do some other demon…?”

 

“Yeah! **The Flame Demon** sounds promising!”

 

“I can’t wait…!”

 

Right on cue, you turned your head to the only exit in the occult club, and there he was.

 

Strange. He was a messy, slightly long haired brunette, with white clothing and a slight tiredness in his eyes. He gasped as he scrambled away.

 

You found him.

 

You’re going to hunt him down.

 

“Get back here!”

 

You get up and run out to chase him down.

 

“Wait…! Where are you going…?!”

 

You didn’t listen. Whoever this mystery guy was, he was quick.

 

But you’re quicker. Like a lion stalking its prey….

 

You caught up with him and screamed, “TACKLEPOUNCE!”

 

Got him.

 

He struggles to escape your grip, but he’s weak and skinny.

 

“Stop squirming and hold still! I want to take a picture.”

 

“Is this seriously the reason you needed to pin me down?!”

 

“.... Yes.” You expressed nonchalantly, taking your phone out and taking a picture of him, “Now scram!”

 

You let him go, he crawls away in an inhuman speed.

 

**Ghost: Christoph BingBong**

 

**Ghost: Most commonly known as Bing, head leader of the Gadget Club, helper of the Drama Club.**

 

**Ghost: How he became the leader of the Gadget Club is beyond me.**

 

**Ghost: He is Larry’s secret admirer, congrats on finding him.**

 

**You: I tackled him.**

 

**Ghost: Even better. I’d fucking kiss you if you weren’t gay for someone else.**

 

**You: What the fuck.**

 

**Ghost: Pretend I never typed that.**

 

**Ghost: I think you scared him pretty badly. Next time you see him, try not to be too... Forceful. Maybe propose a pact with him, you help him, he’ll help you.**

 

**Ghost: He’s that kind of guy.**

 

**You: Thanks.**

 

You opened your locker and found the pink letter. Hiding it in your hoodie pocket, you run off to find Edd’s backpack.

 

“Hey, Tord!” Tom said, waving at you before walking to class.

 

“H-Hey Tom…” You waved back.

 

Nope, it’ll be class time. Go to class, find Edd later.


	8. Chapter 8

You stuffed the letter into Edd’s backpack. And now, you run off.

 

The same guy you tackled earlier, was still spying on Larry.

 

“Oi.”

 

He turns and sees you. He would’ve jumped and made a run for it, if you didn’t grab his shoulder.

 

“I’m not here to tackle you this time. I think I know what’s up.”

 

“Uhh...?”

 

“You like him, don’t you? I can tell…”

 

“S-So what? Are you gonna stop me?”

 

“No. I support you, actually. I would like the help you win his heart. Who knows, he might take an interest to you.”

 

He looks confused, you sigh and roll your eyes.

 

“I’ll help you get the occult booty.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“You in, or not?”

 

“H-Hell yeah! But why… I thought you liked h-”

 

“I have my eyes on someone else. Continue as you like, I’ll try to introduce you to him… When you’re ready.”

 

He nods, you walk away to meet Larry.

 

* * *

 

You saw that Edd had made lunch for two. 

 

Nope. Not gonna happen. 

 

There’s some expired medicine in the nurse’s office, in a rush, you took two and soiled Tom’s lunch when Edd wasn't looking.

 

You watch from behind a tree.

 

“Oh! You were serious?!”

 

Edd grunts a bit, “Yes I was! I guess you’re lucky you lost half of your lunch!”

 

“Umm, thanks Edd! It’s really thoughtful of you!”

 

Anger boils in your chest as Edd blushed. God, how much you wanted to slap his face. How much you wanted to grab your pocket knife and carve into his ugly face, so you can give him a fucking makeover of his life.

 

You sabotaged the right lunch. It takes awhile, but it was well worth it.

 

Tom gags, “Oh… Uhh… That’s an interesting flavor-”

 

“Do you like it?”

 

“I-” He covers his mouth as he got sick, he runs away, dropping his lunch in the process.

 

“Tom! W-Wait! Oh fuck…”

 

Score. Edd looked so crushed, he picked up the lunch and threw it out.

 

You run off, a work done well.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I get nightmares,
> 
> And I think to myself, "What the fuck?"

“Here… I’ll leave you the book… I bet it’ll help you…”

 

You take the spellbook and look at The Pain Demon.

 

Right then, you knew what to do. Larry excused himself, while you grabbed the ritual knife and headed to the Garden Club.

 

Thankfully, the leader was the only one present. A pretty, ginger girl with freckles and blue eyes, was caring for the flowers. She wore a purple hoodie and a green coat, along with a nice headband.

 

“Hi there.”

 

“Hello!” She chirped, “How may I help you?”

 

“Can I get the keys to the shack?”

 

“I’m sorry, I can’t do that unless you’re part of the club!”

 

That’s fine.

 

You kneel down next to her, watching her care for the flowers, before taking your ritual knife out. She doesn’t notice it at first, but when she did…

 

She gasped, you forcefully dug the knife into her neck, the all-too familiar crimson liquid sprays on your red hoodie.

 

You snatch the shack keys, and went inside. You grabbed the circular saw and the ritual knife, then ran away. People ask questions, some screamed as you made you way to the occult club.

 

Back in the occult club, you locked the doors before turning the saw on.

 

* * *

 

Larry broke the door lock and fell inside.

 

He looked up, eyes widening at the sight.

 

“Tord!?” He yelled, staring at the red hooded man instead of the giant, white and red nailed hands.

 

Tord turned around, eyes as pale as the moon.

 

“ **W̵̧̧͍̤̗̰̳̲̔̋̇̏͋̐H̶̨̡̺̭̺̩̰̠̫͓̎̄͛̆̎A̞̬̩̘̤̱͚̼͎͛͌͋̉̄͊͊̕͢T̛̹̘͍̥͖̩̤́͆͊̀̈́̍̏͟ Ȁ͇̤͕͔̺̭͍̪̑̐̕ Ş̸̛̤̦̣̙͈̅̈̄͂͟I̵̡̧̭̥̥̤͕̤͔̓͋̔̍͊̐̅̔̌͢G̸̡͕̥̬̣͗́̅̂̚H̴̨̡̹̗̲͎̺̹͖̉̾̓̍̇̔͊̚T̴̨̜̯͈̰̭̭̾̀̎̂͘͜͟!̝̖͕͖̮̭̖̐̑̍̂̈̈́̿͛͘͜͞** ” His voice sounded so… Wrong. His grin was so… Wide. And his entire body was… A mess of blood.

 

“W-What…? I thought we were friends…!” The occultist whimpered.

 

“ **H̢̨̛͕̣̹͍̊͌͋̅̐̎̇̀Ą̢̡͉͖̹̬̱̀͐͋͋̚͠H͎̣̺̬̪̦͊̂̊͛̑̓͆̂͐̚,̶̢̳̟̲̬͕̤̋͗̾͠͠͝͞ N̛̦̪̝͕̱͙̳͕̺̱̎̃͑̀͂͝O͎̥̭̥̳̫͈͛̈́̍͒͛͘̚͢!̷̢̢̧̙͉̫̻̼̎͂̈̒̆̏̅̒͛̕ Ẅ̝̟͔͈̳̘̖́͋͒̑͑̈͑̑͠H̸͉̗̦͈͖̻̜̥̀̂͋͗̏̾̕͟͜͞Ǫ̸̢̩̟̪̮̖̝͊̌͠͝ Ņ̠̠̝̜́̅͋̄̌̀É̴̢̤̠̲͕͍̣̫̾̊̈́̕͟Ȩ̸͚̣̹̩͉͈̘̜͐͊̓̌̊̓͘͘ͅD̛̦̞͍̫̤̘̐̂̽͆̑̏͗͘͜S̵̢̲̲̻͈̭̺̮̃̓̍́͜͞͠ͅ F̟͙͙͉̫͔̰͚̒̐͆̏̊̚͡͞R̶̘̜͙̜̥̥̐̀̍͜͞Ì̸̛̫̼͎͖͉͇͉̄̌͗̏͐̕͠E̸̝̠̦̬̭̺͕̝͈͓̽̂̉̚͡Ń̨̠̖̞̼̙͍̼͚͈̂̿̀̿͒̄͂̚D̢̯̟̗͈̳̐̋͌͂̏̃̑͝͝S̷̻͙̲̯̠͔̗̲̰̩͆̎̀̂̍͛̅̓̏ W̸̨̥͇̳͇̰̗̰͛͋́͘͡͝͞͞ͅH̶͍̘͈͔̍̿̀͛͐̅̐͜͞͞Ȩ͕͔͓͌̽̓̽̓̃̎͗̓̓͟Ṉ̶̳͙̞̩̹͈̺̈́̾̒̏̓̿̌̈́ I͉̰̩͈̝̮͇̗̮̪͛͐̂͑̑͗͆̚’̷̙̙̳̪͉̩̩̭̏̇̀̽̀̄̓͊͝͞V̡̧̦̲̳̫͓̹̄̌̿̈́̿̚ͅE͎̤̤̯̘̥͍̣̒͊̉̑͆͟͡ G̢̡͔̮͖̫̩͎̀͊́͐̐͆͛O͕̤̥͓̠̒̐̽͗͢͞T̢̗͙̪̮͕͉̥͙̆͗͐̂͝ T̵͇̦̼̝͚͔̽̈́̑͆̆͂͢͠͡H̴̨͇̺̫̦̥͉͆̄͆͡͝Į̶͈͇͓̦͗̽͗͐͂̓̚̚͜S̵̢̹̩̗̪̘̓̉́̆̔͋̌̋͟?̷̖̪̱̫̺̯̹̳̹̈̍͆̅͋̆̓!̶͎̦̥̜̭̔̆̉̊̾͡͞ I̛͉̜̹̲̥̖͒̉̾͊̓̾̾͌ͅ’̸̡̧̦͓̘̩͍͂̈̂̾̊͑̊̐̚͞M̨̩͕̘̳̣̮̺͋̾̏̾̿͋͡ Ữ̷̡͍̼̭͉͎̞͉͓͎̿͒̌͂̚N̵͙͚̳̩̳̼̦̩͔͌̽̃͊̇̆̕S̛͇̲̖͚̹͖̙͓͕̉̑̐͒̈̉̊͊͘͜Ţ̩̰̲͚͙̇̓̓̎͝O̴̢̞̜̩͎̤͚̥̽̉̾͊̍͛̃͋̒̎͟P̶͙̲̗͎̞͔̣͚̉̅̅̐̇̒̇͘͢P̵̧͇̳̭͇̌̆͛̂͊̌̑͋̚A͍̦̘͕̹̗̬͈̳̓͛́̌͋͋̐̅̂̕͟B̵̧̛̛͈͚̯̠͒̑̇̇̋̅͟͜ͅL̨̠̩̲͍̗̇̍̋̈̕͜͜Ȇ͈̰̦̠̠͚͋̀̊̿̍̚͜!͓̳̱͍̣̠̞̰̹̩̂̆̄̀̈́̑͂̅͗** ”

 

The blonde was speechless. A little drop of thankfulness, that he can in fact summon demons…

 

But knowing how aggressive the supernatural are, he wasn’t going to be off the hook. Even then, he quickly got up.

 

One of the giant hands grabbed Larry and threw him against the bookshelf. Painfully, he tried to get up again.

 

Tord started throwing things, trying to use the giant hands and slash the smaller man to pieces. Eventually, the ritual knife got close, Larry grabbed it.

 

The fight felt like a dance. Larry swung the ritual knife, as Tord continued to try tearing him apart. The Norwegian was winning, the other fell to the ground, crying silently as the white demon hand picked him up.

 

* * *

 

The beeping of your alarm clock wakes you up in a cold sweat. You looked around in fear, seeing your old room of white walls and posters.

 

You take a deep breath as relief washed over, "It's just a nightmare," You tell yourself. "A really, fucked up nightmare."


	10. Chapter 10

You're going to completely forget that nightmare before you start going in a panic attack.

 

There are big plans. It’s Thursday now, you spent all night, last night on perfecting and writing in Edd’s handwriting. You wrote a suicide note. Slightly poetic, but it sounds sincere.

 

You then wrote in a different handwriting, a letter for Edd himself. It's in pink paper, so you wouldn't mix up the notes.

 

You kept some bacon and Mountain Dew (Code Red) by your side to keep awake.

 

You changed and carefully placed both of your letters into your backpack.

 

You're going to school very early, today.

 

* * *

 

You slid the pink paper in his locker and kept an eye out.

 

Somebody was playing Twenty One Pilots obnoxiously loud. You listened while spying.

 

_You don’t know my brain the way you know my name,_

_You don’t know my heart the way you know my face,_

_You don’t know what I’ve done, I’m wanted and on the run._

 

Edd walked in, Tom parted ways and headed to his place near the fountain. He opened his locker and the first thing he noticed was the note.

 

_I’m wanted and on the run. So I'm taking this moment to live in the future!_

 

"What's this?" He reads it, a puzzled look before he folded it and put it back into the locker, "Maybe I should meet them..."

 

_Release me from the present, I’m obsessing all these questions,_

 

Time will pass, but the lyrics of the song still stuck to you.

 

* * *

 

 

_Why I’m in denial that they tried the suicidal session,_

 

Time is up, you hide as Edd makes his way up to the rooftop. He waits, you silently got up from where you were. He stands near by the railings as he waits for this mystery person.

 

You walk up to him slowly, a wide grin spreads on your face. 

 

You push him into the rails.

 

"What th-" He says, completely shocked from this physical contact, you got down and grabbed him by his shoes. With this renewed strength, you pushed him up and saw him fall off the railings.

 

And his screams.

 

Oh those sweet screams.

 

You won't forget them, they sounded like music to your ears.

 

There was a loud thud. You looked at the shoes in your hands, before settling them down. 

 

_Please use discretion when you're messing with the message, man,_

 

The suicide note was placed neatly near the shoes. You take one look over to see Edd.

 

Dead. Blood, lifeless eyes, and an open mouth. He died screaming.

 

_These lyrics aren’t for everyone, only few understand._

 

You run away until you reach the exit for downstairs.

 

**Rival eliminated.**


	11. Chapter 11

Class was dismissed early. Nobody knew why.

 

You look for Tom, but Larry got to you first.

 

“Hey…”

 

“Hey buddy! Have you seen Tom around?”

 

“No…? Uhh… Listen, can I ask for something…?”

 

“What is it?”

 

“Can I… Hang out at your place for a bit…? My family is uh… Going through a few things… But, they’re fine with me staying over at a friend’s house… Kinda already got some stuff with me…”

 

You paused for a second, thinking about it.

 

“Sure…! I’m okay with that!”

 

“Thank you… I’m so glad to have a great friend like you…” Larry gave you a faint smile, you don’t know why, but your heart instantly melted.

 

“No prob! And besides, nothing a good old friend wouldn’t do for you. Let’s go!”

 

* * *

 

 

**Ghost: Hey.**

**You: Hello.**

**Ghost: I don’t mean to be a bother, but..**

**Ghost: Can I crash at your place?**

**You: What? Why?**

**Ghost: My mom’s away on business, doing some photography in Alaska.**

**Ghost: I don’t want to be alone.**

**You: Oh man, I don’t know…**

**You: I already have someone hanging out with me.**

**Ghost: Please! You won’t have to take another panty shot ever again!**

**Ghost: Please?**

**You: Fine, only for the fact that taking panty shots are a fucking low blow for me.**

**You: Wait, do you know where I live?**

**Ghost: I know a lot of things. I am Ghost, after all.**

**You: Right…**

 

**Ghost: I'll knock six times, just so you know it's me.**

 

“Who are you texting…?”

 

“A friend.”

 

“Oh… Okay…”

 

“Seems someone else is joining us.”

 

Larry looked down, disappointed.

 

“Okay… T-That’s fine…”

 

* * *

 

 

-Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock!-

 

"That's him!" You said, rushing to the door.

 

"Oh... Great..."

 

You open the door. It's raining out, so whoever was at the door had a reason to wear a hood over his head.

 

"Hey." He greeted himself.

 

"Ghost?"

 

"That's me."

 

"Come in," You make room for him to walk inside, "The more the merrier."

 

He walks in, surprised to see such a big and pretty interior look. With an actual light on, Ghost looked much better. He's a ginger, freckles and blue eyes, purple hoodie with a green coat, and a pair of brown-framed glasses.

 

"Larry! Come see our new guest!"

 

He peeked from the corner of the door frame leading from the living room to the kitchen.

 

"Hi..."

 

Ghost stood silent, with the evil smirk on his face.

 

"Umm... Come on, get comfy! It's going to be a long night!"

 

"Why the fuck does it smell like cinnamon and communism in here?"

 

"G-Giant robot...?"

 

You clap. 

 

"Alright, let's start with the basics! Who wants to do what?"

 

"... Let's talk about... Other guys... I guess..."

 

"What are you, fucking gay?"

 

"Shut up, Ghost. How about Truth or Dare?"

 

"I-I like that idea...!"

 

"This isn't a fucking little kid's sleepover."

 

You grab Ghost by the collar of his hoodie and pulled it down to get on eye level with him.

 

"Yes it fucking is. Now, you can be a little shit and be a party pooper, or you can play along... And have some drinks with us."

 

"Aren't we underaged, though?"

 

"Yes."


	12. Chapter 12

"Eat my shell, you piece of shiiiit-"

 

"FUCK YOU TORD!"

 

"Oh... I'm in third place..."

 

Ahhh, doesn't Mario Kart solve everything? 

 

"I'm in first place, suck my BALLLLLLLS-"

 

"Guess who's in second place...?" Larry mumbled, pressing the bottom B button on the Wii remote, sending a red shell to Tord's red, Italian biker.

 

"FUCK! You can't fight communism with communism!"

 

"Fuck you both, I win."

 

Ghost completed the third round and won, flipping both of his fingers at the two losers.

 

"Hella."

 

"Great game you guys... Can I choose the next stage...?"

 

"Yeah!"

 

....

 

"It's Bing."

 

"What?" You squeaked.

 

"IT'S BING, YOU FUCKING SHITASS." Ghost points at the window, you squint to see that there is in fact, fucking Bing.

 

"Oh... That's... Scary..." 

 

"Don't worry guys I got this." You say, putting your remote down. You then leave for the nearest exit, being very quiet about sneaking up.

 

But eventually, you scare the shit out of him and you practically dragged him inside your house. Larry just watches you drag Bing inside, trying so hard not to laugh.

 

"Guys I got another guest! Oh boy, it's going to be a FUCKING foursome."

 

"I'm not gay."

 

"Stop... Umm... FUCKING lying, you... Idiot...!"

 

"I'm so proud of you Larry."

 

"... Put me down please-"

 

"SHUT UP BINGBONGO. YOU'RE GOING TO PLAY MARIO KART WITH US, AND HIT ON LARRY."

 

"Please end me."

 

"So... Foursome...?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "IT'S A FUCKING FOURSOME."


	13. Chapter 13

The weekend passed rather quicker than you expected it.

 

**Ghost: Thanks for the McFuck.**

 

…

 

Yeah, it went by fairly quickly.

 

The atmosphere didn’t feel cheery anymore. 

 

Tom walked in the school, depressed vibes pretty much resonated from him.

 

“Hey, Tom! What’s up with you? Everyone’s upset and I can’t tell why…?”

 

He looked at you like you were insane. “Didn’t anyone tell you?”

 

“Tell me what?”

 

Tom looked uncomfortable, he takes his backpack off and puts it in his locker. “Edd’s dead.”

 

You act shocked, covering your mouth with your hands, “O-Oh my god! What happened?!”

 

“He killed himself.”

 

“Oh man… Tom…”

 

You can hear him sniff a bit, in pure pity you give him a hug. He’s surprised at first, but gives in, trembling.

 

“Come on, let’s go sit down.”

 

He nods, you lead him to the fountain. Sitting down with him, you listen to him ramble about how much he was a “bad friend”, how he “didn’t realize his friend was hurting”, and how he “should’ve been there to help Edd”. You comfort him, telling him it “wasn’t his fault” things like that. He weeps, you hug him and let him cry into your shoulder.

 

“I’m truly sorry for your loss.”

 

“He was my childhood friend… -hic- I don’t know what to do…!!”

 

You think, a stupid idea pops up in your head.

 

“I may not be Edd, but… I’ll stay around! You can talk to me… I’ll always listen."

 

* * *

 

“Larry!”

 

“Yes…?”

 

“Guess who’s here to join our club!”

 

Tom greets himself, Larry looks at him in complete shock.

 

“Y-You…?! You’re joining… Our club…?!”

 

“Yeah. Heard you guys have a lot of books, I kinda like reading. Plus, I’d like to learn a bit more about the supernatural. Sounds interesting.”

 

“Ohhh… Well, there’s always room for one more…! OH…! And Tord, guess what…?!”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Bing is going to be participating in our club activities! He’s not in our club yet, but he’s going to try to join three clubs at one time, just for me…! Isn’t this exciting…?!”

 

“Yeah! It sure is!”

 

“Alright… Since you’re our newest member… You’ll have to join our after school activities today to make you offical… Oh my god, I’m so excited…”

 

And so are you.

 

Can’t believe this was so easy, and all you had to do was get rid of one guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not over yet, sit back down.


	14. Chapter 14

_ “Tord.” _

 

_ … _

 

_ “Tord!” _

 

_ You awake with a snort. What the hell? Were you standing and sleeping? _

 

_ “There you are, solider. Do you remember your objective?” _

 

_ It sounds like Ghost. Your phone rings with his voice. _

 

_ “No? What’s up with this atmosphere?” _

 

_ “What do you mean? Ugh whatever, that’s not my problem.” _

 

_ You walk along with everyone else. Everyone’s wearing dark outfits. Heck, you are too. The only difference is that you have a red collar on. _

 

_ The atmosphere is dark too. Kinda makes it hard to see clearly. _

 

_ “Umm… What’s my objective?” _

 

_ “Oh! Right! You must kill Tamara Witten, without any witness. You don’t need to clean up the mess, you just need to kill her right then and there.” _

 

_ You sigh, “Well, that shouldn’t be too hard-” _

 

_ “But, you didn’t let me finish. There’s someone out here, hunting you down.” _

 

_ That’s unsettling. You click off where your phone was at, but Ghost was still talking. A picture pops up. Tamara was quite beautiful, she had voidless eyes just like Tom’s. _

 

_ “When you see your hunter, you’ll know it’s them. They’ll be coming at you with a knife.” _

 

_ “Is anyone going to be concerned? About me dying?” _

 

_... _

 

_ “... Honestly, you’re stuck in this hellish world until you die or accomplish your goal. It's like nothing ever happened.” _

 

_ Fuck that. You run around, looking for this Tamara girl. _

 

_ There she was, taking a phone call outside the main entrance of the school.  _

 

_ And at the same time, a girl with horn-like hair, a small white patch on her face, white bandages wrapped around her hands, red accessories, and a knife in hand, running straight towards you. She looks just like… _

 

_ You quickly run away when she swung the knife, almost slicing your chest. This is fucked up. Right on cue you take your phone out, and it automatically took a photo, the flash stuns her. You run away into the Occult Club, thankful that she didn’t get the chance to follow you. _

 

_ “Who the FUCK, is she?” _

 

_ “Tori Perone, a training hunter. Top of her class, you know, for a training individual. I usually like to give her the name… Nemesis-Chan.” _

 

_ “Really? Chan? We don’t fucking live in Japan, Mother Teresa.” _

 

_ Ghost snickers a bit, “Fuck me gently with a chainsaw, do I look like Mother Teresa?!” _

 

_ You leave the Occult Club, and try to find Tamara. She’s slowly and peacefully making her way to the rooftop, there are cameras everywhere. FUCK. You run up before her, grab a bucket, fill it up with water, leave it on top of the set of doors. She finally makes it to the doors, the bucket falls and splashes all over her. _

 

_ “AAAA-! Ugh, why would someone do this?!” _

 

_ Her phone is still wet and stopped playing her Twenty One Pilot music. She dropped it when she got splashed and forgot it on the ground. You pick it up and run off. _

 

_ Tori was just around the corner. You run in a different direction. _

 

* * *

 

_ “What do you need?” _

 

_ “Do you have a box of matches?” _

 

_ “Yes! Do you want me to drop them for you?” _

 

_ “Yeah, where should I go to get them?” _

 

_ “Outside the changing rooms.” _

 

_ Perfect. You run and get another bucket, run more and get gasoline from the garden, get it in the bucket, and run even more with it. _

 

_ Tamara just finished washing up, dressed in her gym uniform. _

 

_ You find the matches and keep them close. _

 

_ Just when Tamara was about to leave for her class… _

 

_ You splash her with the gasoline. _

 

_ “AAAAA- What the hell?! Is this… Gasoline?” _

 

_ You scrape the match on the side of the box, and threw it at her with an emotionless look on your face. _

 

_ She shrieks in surprise and pain as the flames engulfed her, she didn’t know what to do… _

 

_ There she laid. Dead and burned. _

 

_ Here comes Tori just in time. You groan and run again. _

 

_ With all this running, you could join the gym club. _

 

_ “Run out of the school.” _

 

_ “What good is that going to d-” _

 

_ “Just do it!” _

 

_ And you did. A freaking run around the school building, and then shot right out with her on your tail. _

 

**T A R G E T  E L I M I N A T E D**

 

* * *

 

 

-Beep! Beep! Beep!-


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EY GUYS I SAW THE MID OCTOBER PROGRESS REPORT.
> 
> I'm excited for Osana! She's probably my second favorite rival.

There’s a new student attending this school.

  
You don’t like her.

  
“Hello everyone!” Mrs. Poppy chirped, “Today, we have a new student attending this school! Come right up, Joy!”

  
Joy was a… Well, she was short for one thing. Shorter than you. It’s ridiculous, you’re the shortest male in this English class.

  
She skips up to the front of the class, hair bouncing within rhythm of her joyful movements. “Hi everybody!”

  
A few males in the front swoon over how cute she looks, complementing her in another language that you don’t understand. It’s probably Spanish, you’ll never understand Spanish people.

  
Joy wears a pretty blue jacket, white jeans, and some type of white cloth around her neck.

  
The teacher seems to love her already, “Tell us about yourself! Where did you come from?”

  
“Well, I came from the wonderful country of London-”

  
You snap a photo of her, she pauses for a second before talking again.

  
**Ghost: Back again?**

  
**Ghost: I thought I already helped you get rid of your opponent. :)**

  
**You: Yeah, thanks for that.**

  
**You: I just want some information on this chick.**

  
**Ghost: Hmm, she’s new.**

  
**You: Nooo, I totally didn’t know thaaaat. >:I**

  
**Ghost: Heheh, sorry.**

  
**Ghost: Her first and last name is Joy Opel.**

  
**Ghost: The president of the Cooking Club is moving to another school, they’ve made Joy take over instead.**

  
**Ghost: Confusing, I know.**

  
**Ghost: It’s something to do with her cutesy charms.**

  
**Ghost: Honestly, she’s almost got me hooked.**

  
**You: You’re weak.**

  
**Ghost: What, do you not feel it?**

  
**You: I don’t feel anything.**

  
**You: She’s just another pesky bug that the school has to deal with.**

  
**Ghost: YOu HaVE nO soUl**

  
**You: I’ve sold it to my darling, Tom.**

  
You put the phone down. Is this girl still talking?

  
Ugh.

  
But everyone is so interested in her words.

  
“Can I go to the bathroom?”

  
…

  
You leave anyways, flipping off the classroom while you head out..

  
**You: I have escaped.**

  
**Ghost: Good for you.**

  
**You: I don’t wanna stay in that classroom…**

  
**Ghost: Then don’t.**

  
**Ghost: Have you heard, the headmaster is back!**

  
**You: The fuck is that**

  
**Ghost: You’ll find out when you find him. ;)**

  
Ghost is such an ass.

  
You stay in the boy’s bathroom, reading a fanfic about a cynical vampire and a good-hearted small monster. There’s signs that the vamp is falling love with the small monster, but there was no way he would admit that, he’s fucking stubborn as hell.

  
After long waiting, the bells ring for lunch.

  
Packing a few sweet treats for a lunch probably wasn’t a good idea.

  
“Tord…!” Larry yells, scooting over, “Why aren’t you sitting with our club?”

  
“I was! It’s just that I’m looking for the headmaster’s office.”

  
“But it’ll take the whole lunch for you to find him…! Come, sit with us…! We’ve saved you a seat…”

  
Awkwardly, you accepted his request. Walking to the occult club, he sees Tom, bent over to pick up a book he dropped.

  
“Hello old f-FUCKK?!”

  
“Hmm?” Tom mumbled, finally getting his book off the floor, “Oh, hey Tord.”

  
“I- H-Hi, Tom!” You nervously wave at him, face flushed, “H-How are you?”

  
“I’m pretty great. Although, I’ll have to go for a sec. The new student wants to see me, but honestly I don’t know why.”

  
Something inside you twitched, “Oh? Well, that’s okay! Just don’t stay out for too long!”

  
“I promise.” Tom sighed, grabbing his things and headed out.

  
…

  
Hell no. You leave your treats in your backpack and run off.

  
“W-Wait…! Why are you leaving…?!”

  
“I have a bad feeling about him seeing the new girl.”

  
“Why…?”

  
Hmm… Maybe you should tell him the truth.

  
“I think she’s a witch.”

  
Nah, truth is overrated.

  
“Oh my god…?!”

  
“I may not be right, though. I want to find out.”

  
“Let me come with you…! I want to see if this is true…!”

  
You rolled your eyes, Larry continues to pout. “Fine,” You eventually say, “But don’t tell Tom, don’t tell anyone!”

  
“I promise…!”

  
“Let’s go.”


	16. Chapter 16

“Your baking is pretty good!” Tom says, tasting the pink sweetness of Joy’s baked goods.

 

“I’m glad you like them! I’ve got more food you can try!”

 

Tom gladly accepted, grabbing another pink cupcake.

 

“How is she a witch, again…?” Larry whispered, tugging at your hoodie.

 

“Shoosh,” You shushed.

 

“It’s so rare to see such a nice guy like you! Hmm, maybe you can sign up for the cooking club?”

 

Larry gasped.

 

“Heh, sorry. I’m already in a club!”

 

“What club is it?”

 

“Occult club.”

 

“I see. But occult stuff is not even useful! Here, we can teach you how to cook for yourself, or even your special someone!” She chirps, winking.

 

You get that burning sensation in your chest. The same feeling you got when Edd was around Tom.

 

“Ah… Well, I’m single.”

 

“Oh really? Wow, I thought you already had a-”

 

You run off. Larry runs after.

 

“W-Wait where are you going…?”

 

Once inside the occult room, you dial Tom’s phone number, “Ending this conversation! Now spill the hot wax so he can run over and help us!”

 

“R-Right!” He blows out all the candles quickly before kicking them over, hot wax poured onto the pentagram carpet.

 

“Tom! We’ve got a problem, I knocked over some candles and they’re sticking on the carpets!”

 

“Oh shit! Alright, I’ll be there in a sec!” Muffled noises. He hangs up.

 

“What are we going to do? She’s a pretty persuasive person, Tom might leave this club for her!”

 

_ No, Tom is going to leave ME for this bitch!  _

 

“I’ve got a plan.”

 

“You do?”

 

“No.” You say flatly, contacting Ghost.

 

**You: halp**

 

**Ghost: Suck my dick.**

 

**You: nooo**

 

**Ghost: Hahaha**

 

**Ghost: Whatcha need?**

 

**You: JOY IS STEALING TOM FROM ME THIS IS A BIG PROBLEM**

 

**Ghost: Hmm…**

 

**Ghost: This is a problem, indeed.**

 

**You: WTF HELP ME YOU BITCH**

 

**Ghost: Okay, okay.**

 

**Ghost: Sorry, I’m just laughing at how funny your texting is when you’re freaked out.**

 

**You: I swear to your alternate selves I will rip your balls off and use them for a game of ping pong**

 

**Ghost: Kinky ;)**

 

**Ghost: lol Please don’t actually do that.**

 

**You: HELP ME**

 

“Hey guys, what happened?” Tom asked, walking inside the partially wax covered floor.

 

“I forgot there were candles on the ground! Thankfully nothing got burned, but there’s wax everywhere!”

 

“Heh, it’s just a clumsy mistake. Let me help.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Ghost: YAY TUESDAY**

 

**Ghost: OkaY SO**

 

**Ghost: I know I promised I wouldn’t make you take panty shots.**

 

**You: please don’t tell me this is going where I think it is.**

 

**Ghost: Frankly.**

 

**Ghost: But! I came up with a solution!**

 

**Ghost: Bugs!**

 

**Ghost: There are some in your locker, and I’ll know when you place them.**

 

**You: wtf why are you breaking into my locker**

 

**Ghost: Don’t worry, I have no interest in your…**

 

**Ghost: 90GB of hentai you kept in your coat pocket.**

 

**You: well actually im proud of that.**

 

**Ghost: Of course you are.**

 

You opened your locker, a bag of gadgets was placed neatly inside with a note tag poking out.

 

_ These are limited, so use and place them wisely. _

 

Okay, that’s fine. 

 

**You: where should I place one?**

 

**Ghost: Around the rooftop is a good start.**

 

Suddenly from there, it’s like you knew what to do.

 

Maybe Ghost’s evil charms are rubbing on you.

 

You’ve got a great plan.

 

**You: I’ve got a marvelous plan**

 

**You: gtg bye**

 

**Ghost: ?**

 

**Ghost: Okay, I’ll just go fuck myself then.**

 

You run down the halls and stopped in your tracks. There they were. Talking.

 

Bing looks nervous, trying to keep Larry’s conversation alive without messing up.

 

“I was thinking about it…” Larry says, keeping his book close, “I’ll probably be free on Friday…!”

 

“Hehe, alright! Maybe we can go to the cafe around town? You know, that one with cats roaming around?”

 

“Oh…! Sure, I’d like that…”

 

You hide around the nearest corner, watching. You’re so proud of your little occultist. 

 

Larry catches you watching, his face reddened, “T-Tord…?! W-What the heck are you d-doing?!” He sputtered before he returns to his normally shy demeanor.

 

You put your hands up as if you were surrendering, “Fine, you got me. I just came back to get something I left behind…”

 

“Left behind what…?”

 

“I need to ask something of Bing.”

 

“Huh?” Bing muttered, tilting his head to the side.

 

“It’s private. Unless you two are still busy! I can wait, I didn’t mean to interrupt you guys-”

 

“Oh… No… It’s okay… We should’ve been planning this through text anyways…”

 

“I didn’t mean to upset you!”

 

“It’s okay… I’ve got to go anyways. The theater club wants to talk to me about borrowing our items as ‘props’.” Larry walked away, waving goodbye.

 

Bing sighed, placing a hand on his hip “What do you want?” He hissed in an annoyed tone, “Can’t you see I’m b-”

 

You grabbed that hand and twisted it to the point where Bing winces and whines, “Stop! Stop!” He yelps.

 

“Never, EVER speak to me like that again. If it weren’t for me, you’d be a lonely single fuck. Larry never noticed you if I hadn’t introduced him. I can make him love you, or despise you. Just watch me, BITCH.”

 

“I’m sorry! P-Please, let me go-”

 

You threw his hand forcefully, surprised that you even did that. You shake your head.

 

“Sorry.”

 

“W-What the fuck?!”

 

“Shut up. You will speak of this to NO ONE. Got it?”

 

He nods, whimpering.

 

“Now, I’ve got something to ask of you. You’re good at messing with small kitchen gadgets, right?”

 

“U-Umm, yeah…”

 

“On Thursday, I want you to mess with the cooking club’s cooking machines.”

 

“What? Why?! What if I get ca-!”

 

You stomp on his foot. He yelps and shuts up.

 

“Quiet down, you idiot! Look, I’ll make sure you won’t get caught. I just want you to do it, and that’s it.”

 

“Fine…” He says, defeated, “I’ll be sure to do it. But can I ask, why?”

 

“It’s to save Larry’s club,” You lie, “Joy is trying to make Tom quit the occult club to join her cooking club.”

 

“Hmm. Well, let’s see what I can do.”

 

Bing walks away, you run off to the roof and did what Ghost told you to do.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School wifi was slow for me
> 
> take the bad fanfiction

**Ghost: Tom really likes pineapples.**

 

**You: I know**

 

**Ghost: They remind him of his dad, I think you’ve heard the joke.**

 

**Ghost: “My Dad is a Pineapple!”**

 

**Ghost: Mainly because his father died holding a pineapple.**

 

**You: oh my god**

 

**Ghost: Yep, it’s pretty traumatizing.**

 

**Ghost: He loves them because they remind him of his dad, he gets extremely upset when someone eats one or serves him one.**

 

**Ghost: There’s that.**

 

**You: it’s perfect**

 

**You: see ya**

 

**Ghost: Ugh, why do you always leave early??**

 

**You: what**

 

You get up early and run to the nearest store and bought the ripest pineapple you could get and a couple of sweet treats to share with your buddies. 

 

You emptied out a few useless items out of your backpack and settled the pineapple inside neatly. 

 

Meeting up with Tom and walking to school with him, you’ve eventually parted ways and met up with Larry and told him about the pineapple.

 

“B-But wouldn’t he be super upset…?!” 

 

“Relax, I’m gonna put it into the club’s kitchen and suggest it. That b- I mean fuck… can give it to him in pieces. He’ll freak out, I know it.”

 

Larry looked at the pineapple, giving a smile, “You’re doing all of this… For me…?”

 

It kind of was and it kind of wasn’t. But you don’t have the balls to tell him that.

 

“Of course! This club needs its members and your happiness!”

 

“O-Oh… T-That’s so nice of you to say… Heh…” He blushes as he runs a finger around his eyepatch.

 

“I’ve wanted to ask this earlier, but never got around to it. What happened to your eye?”

 

“Well-”

 

There go the bells of the school.

 

“O-Oh, it’s time to get to class…”

 

“Gotta run, byeeee!” You speed away into the cooking club. You drop off the pineapple and pretended to go through the fridge. Just in time, Joy walked in.

 

“Huh? Oh! Hello, how can I help you?”

 

“Hi,” You say, “I’m searching for small things. I’m kind of on a wild goose chase for items that can be useful for the gadget club!”

 

“But you’re in the occult club.” She says, looking at your choker.

 

“My friend is in the gadget club!”

 

“Oooooh! I see! Well, I’m sure you won’t find anything but good food in there!”

 

“I’m desperate, sorry.”

 

“Oh no no, it’s okay! Umm, can I ask a question? It’s for a meal.”

 

“Sure!” You gritted.

 

“What should I make? Should I bake a pie or make a fruit salad?”

 

“Fruit salad! Pie takes a bit too much time, and you don’t want to keep the people you’re serving hungry, don’t you?”

 

Just pauses and thinks, “You’re right! Thank you!”

 

You nod and walk out, a sly grin on your face. Time to go to class.

 

* * *

 

Lunchtime.

 

Tom didn’t show up to eat in the occult club. Such a shame.

 

You tear open the bag of jelly beans and share with Larry.

 

“So… How long do you think it’ll take…?”

 

“Not long. More beans?”

 

“Can I get the pink ones…?”

 

Tom walked in.

 

“Were you crying?” You asked, alarmed. He  _ was  _ crying. He grunted, fixing his sweatshirt hood.

 

“No.”

 

Fine, be that way.

 

“Oh, what the hell happened, then?”

 

“Nothing much,” He shrugs, “I’m not really gonna go back there anytime soon.”

 

Larry's eyes gleamed with happiness, such a sight to warm your non-existing heart.

 

“Hmm, well why don’t you sit with us? We saved you some space!”


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't in the mood to do anything but here we are.

_ The day seemed normal. _

 

_ Tom was talking with Larry. _

 

_ You watch, a peaceful feeling in your head. _

 

_ That is until there was a sudden pain in your chest. _

 

_ “What’s wrong…?” Larry asked, seeing your discomfort. _

 

_ “It’s nothing-” _

 

_ It rises up to your mouth, you turn away. Tom starts paying attention. _

 

_ Wait… _

 

_ You’re gagging petals. _

 

_ Bloody, blue petals. _

 

_ “Tord?!” _

 

_ You panic, blacking out from the lack of oxygen. _

 

_ “No, no, no! Don’t worry, we’ll get the nurse…!” _

 

_ “Fuck the nurse, we need to call-” _

 

_ The voices echoed. _

 

* * *

 

 

-DING!-

 

“FUCK!”

 

You wake up with a gasp.

 

**Ghost: Tord, I need a favor.**

 

**Ghost: This is so embarrassing…**

 

**You: thank fucking god you woke me up**

 

**Ghost: Oh?**

 

**You: i had a nightmare**

 

**Ghost: Wanna talk to get your mind off it?**

 

**Ghost: I can’t sleep, I ran out of medication and I’m paranoid as FUCK. :/**

 

**You: eh sure**

 

You rolled out of bed, getting up and sluggishly going downstairs. There’s some Code Red Mountain Dew. Your favorite.

 

* * *

 

You walk to school with Tom, talking about your favorite fanfic.

 

“You don’t read from a book?”

 

“Yeah, I do!” You slow down to take a book out of your backpack, “I just started reading this.”

 

“To Kill a Mockingbird? You’re a classy boy.”

 

“S-Shut up,” You mumbled, face flushed, “I got it from a garage sale and I couldn’t help myself.”

 

“Mhm, sure.”

 

“OH HEY! School already.”

 

“Oh, right.”

 

* * *

 

Thursday. Hopefully, today will go well.

 

“Where on Earth we find blow torches in our school…?”

 

“Why the fuck do we need a blowtorch?” You ask, grabbing the occult club dagger.

 

“We need it to summon the flame demon…”

 

You pause, “Maybe your boyfriend has one? He IS in the gadget club.”

 

“Yeah…! I’ll go ask him… Also, be careful with that… You could really hurt someone…”

 

_ Such foreshadowing. _

 

Larry runs off.

 

“Thursdays are pretty lame. It’s close to Saturdays, but at the same time, they aren’t.”

 

What the frick frackle a lackle is that supposed to mean? Whatever. You flip to a page in your book.

 

There are teachers running through the halls.

 

“What the hell is happening?” Tom asks, getting up.

 

You panic, looking everywhere to find something to distract him with. There’s nothing really, only some porcelain bowls and candles.

 

“The teachers might not want you involved.” You say, pretending to read a page.

 

“How would you know?”

 

“Because we’re students and teachers always think lowly of us.”

 

Tom paused, looking out before sitting down on the carpet. At least he knew what you said was true. “Wouldn’t it be nice to get out of school for two days, again?” You asked, flipping a page and looking up from your book.

 

“Yeah, but then that would mean something bad happened.”

 

“True…” You bite your lip, “Let’s drop this conversation before it gets sad.”

 

“Aw… Hey, your phone has been chiming, you might want to-”

 

“Oh, sorry.”

 

**Ghost: TORD**

 

**Ghost: FUCKTORD**

 

**Ghost: WHAT DID YOU DO**

 

**You: whatever do you mean my lovely spirit ;)**

 

**Ghost: Joy’s kitchen supplies went haywire.**

 

**Ghost: Teachers say her face got a horrible cut.**

 

**Ghost: I had a creeping feeling you were a part of this.**

 

**You: oh you care about her**

 

**Ghost: It’s not that.**

 

**Ghost: You did something that wasn’t even my suggestion.**

 

**Ghost: What the hell?**

 

**You: eh i dont know either**

 

**You: but you will admit i did a pretty good job**

 

**Ghost: Yeah…**

 

**Ghost: But we still have to stay in school. :P**


	20. Chapter Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sudden realization. >w>

**Gunslinger: hey whatcha doing today**

 

**You: The usual.**

 

**You: You’re not here just to talk, what do you need?**

 

**Gunslinger: fridays are boring**

 

**Gunslinger: i actually did just want to talk**

 

**Gunslinger: thats what i thought you wanted**

 

You jump out of your laid-back demeanor and looked at those words.

 

**You: Yes.**

 

**You: Why the sudden interest?**

 

**Gunslinger: well i remember i let you in my house**

 

**Gunslinger: youre very good at mario kart**

 

**Gunslinger: and uhh**

 

**Gunslinger: you wear glasses?**

 

**Gunslinger: i always thought of you looking like the guy L from death note or something**

 

**You: Death Note?**

 

**Gunslinger: yeah its a good manga/anime**

 

**You: I thought you were interested in anime, just for the porn.**

 

**Gunslinger: well youre wrong**

 

**Gunslinger: ive read it all and i dont want to spoil the story for anyone**

 

**You: I’m…**

 

**You: Quite interested.**

 

**Gunslinger: cool**

 

**Gunslinger: wait thats not what im here about**

 

**Gunslinger: i want to learn about you**

 

**You: I’ve been blessed with the name of Ghost for a reason.**

 

**Gunslinger: such a shame**

 

**Gunslinger: dont tell tom or larry this but i kinda thought you were pretty cute**

 

Your face heats up. Did he really just compliment you?

 

Well, you’ve always know you were handsome. But nobody ever actually noticed. Mostly due to your slight shyness, making you turn to hiding.

 

Breaking that just to see Tord made you kinda nervous. But you’re good at covering that up with a shit-eating grin.

 

Maybe that’s why you’re friendless.

 

**You: Thank you.**

 

**Gunslinger: :)**

 

**Gunslinger: so uh you wanna read the manga?**

 

**You: Of course.**

 

**Gunslinger:** **[link]**

 

**Gunslinger: heres the anime instead enjoy**

 

**You: Isn’t this pirated?**

 

**Gunslinger: >w> maybe**

 

**You: You devil.**

 

**Gunslinger: ^w^ hehe**

 

**Gunslinger: oops gotta go larry wants me**

 

You sigh, sliding your finger down the phone to see older messages. It’s a shame that he doesn’t text you so much. Is it you? Maybe you might need to talk more? What can you say? Could you see him again, meet up somewhere? No, it’d seem like a date or something.

 

You got so turned on when he called you cute.

 

You can’t date him.

 

He likes someone else.

 

But maybe, you can change his mind.

 

You have to do something about this.

 

A plan.

 

Think about it.

 

For now, you’ll guide him into getting rid of his rivals.

 

Then, you’ll rid of yours.


	21. Chapter Ghost, again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll do Larry next, I swear.
> 
> This fic is a big mess I wanna kms

You yawn as you brew your coffee. It’s still dark outside, but who needs sleep anyways?

  
The liquid boils, you walk away and grabbed a banana, peel, and bite into it. Fresh.

  
There’s a note, stuck on the fridge with a heart magnet.

  
_Business in Italy! I’ll be back next week, promise! :)_

_-Love Mom_

  
Sighing, you take the note and put it in the trash. She’ll probably stay away longer than she promised, she is those type of people. She likes to do work and stay a bit longer to party and meet men. You wonder why Mom even bothers keeping you around if she’s never going to spend any time with you.

  
Dad was pretty cool, the best detective in town. Mom met him when she was assigned to taking pictures of him for the town’s paper, back in her youth. Dad fell for her the more they spent time together, she was so beautiful and such a caring person.

  
Nobody knew how he ended up dead in a river.

  
Dad was working a case with his right hand man, trying to catch a murderer. It all led up to a school girl, who played the media into her freedom. Dad lost his job.

  
Everyone thought he must’ve killed himself.

  
You knew better, he was a strong man. That stupid woman had to be a part of this.

  
But that was the past.

  
This is now.

  
You’ve tracked down the same woman. Living a good life, living near with her fancy husband. You’ve found a lot of records on her.

  
And led you up to some interesting information.

  
She couldn’t have kids.

  
But she adopted.

  
His name is Tord.

  
Classic, stupid...

  
Tord.

  
You wanted to toy with Tord a bit, maybe cause him tragedy and ruin his mother’s life.

  
But the more you spent time, watching his every move, it made it hard.

  
You’ve even skipped a class to go sneak into his house.

  
He’s… Very cool.

  
He keeps a pile hentai under his bed. You took one and ran out, covering your tracks.

  
…

  
The water stopped boiling.

  
Screw coffee,

  
_GO TO SCHOOL YOU LITTLE SHIT_


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends text.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you're unclear,
> 
> Gunslinger - Tord  
> Piratednaturalist - Larry  
> Voidlessbeans - Tom  
> Ghost - I'm pretty sure you know who he is

**[Gunslinger invited Piratednaturalist, Voidlessbeans, and Ghost to; “Lovely Chats for Lovely People”]**

  
**Gunslinger: guys**

  
**Gunslinger: i have a confession to make**

  
**Piratednaturalist: what is it, tordle-kun? owo**

  
**Ghost: Fucking, not another one.**

  
**Piratednaturalist: what?**

  
**Ghost: You.**

  
**Ghost: Doing that weeb shit.**

  
**Ghost: Stop it.**

  
**Ghost: Get some help.**

  
**Piratednaturalist: (つ•̀ᴥ•́)つ*:･ﾟ✧**

  
**Ghost: _I’m going to die with fucking weeaboos._**

  
**Voidlessbeans: _But Ghost you’re also a weeaboo_**

  
**Ghost: No, I’m not.**

  
**Gunslinger: WILL YOU THREE SHUT THE FUCK UP**

  
**Ghost:**

  
**Gunslinger: ⋌༼ •̀ ⌂ •́ ༽⋋ dont**

  
**Ghost:**

  
**Ghost: Pussy.**

  
**Gunslinger: YOU BETTER STOP THIS IS A FAMILY FRIENDLY CHRISTIAN SERVER YOU SHIT**

  
**Ghost: Sorry dad.**

  
**Gunslinger: so like**

  
**Gunslinger: my family aint home**

  
**Ghost: *aren’t**

  
**Gunslinger: you guys wanna come over or somethin**

  
**Ghost: *something**

  
**Piratednaturalist: sure!**

  
**Piratednaturalist: let me just ask me mum**

  
**Ghost: *my**

  
**Voidlessbeans: Eh alright**

  
**Voidlessbeans: Mom is working anyways**

  
**Ghost: *Shithead**

  
**Voidlessbeans: _oh fuck off already you cunt_**

  
**Ghost: No.**

  
**Gunslinger: also**

  
**Gunslinger: guys im gay**

  
**Ghost: Yeah we all know that, fa**

  
**[Gunslinger muted Ghost for two minutes!]**

  
**Gunslinger: anyways**

  
**Gunslinger: you guys want pizza**

  
**Voidlessbeans: Meatlovers**

  
**Piratednaturalist: can i get some garlic bread?**

  
**Piratednaturalist: also i’m going!! (˵◕ω◕˵✿)**

  
**Gunslinger: okay and great**

  
**[Ghost unmuted Ghost!]**

  
**Ghost: Can I get mine with pineapples? >:)**

  
**Voidlessbeans: Can I stab your asshole**

  
**Gunslinger: can you guys stop fighting**

  
**Piratednaturalist: can bing come over?**

  
**Gunslinger: sure**

  
**Gunslinger: also im sure he knows where i live since he fucking stalked you to my house**

  
**Piratednaturalist: my cutey beauty wanted to see me.**

  
**Piratednaturalist: his silent demeanor of need lured me into his beautiful trap of endless love.**

  
**Gunslinger: no hes just a fucking creep**

  
**Piratednaturalist: :(**

  
**Gunslinger: but i mean hes pretty cool i guess so**

  
**Piratednaturalist: yeah, i know and i love him.**

  
**Piratednaturalist: i also love you too, tordy**

  
**Gunslinger: baka thats cheating**

  
**Ghost: Fucking weeb.**

  
**Ghost: I’ll be over in 15 minutes.**

  
**[Ghost left; “Lovely Chats for Lovely People”]**

  
**Voidlessbeans: I should get ready too**

  
**Voidlessbeans: Later**

  
**[Voidlessbeans left; “Lovely Chats for Lovely People”]**

  
**Piratednaturalist: just so you know, i’m polyamorous.**

  
**[Piratednaturalist left; “Lovely Chats for Lovely People”]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ghost is secretly bi shh


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning, long ass chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also sad??? I'm not used to writing serious and smad.
> 
> SMAD??

“Weeb.”

 

You rolled your eyes, “Hello to you too, Ghost.”

 

Ghost grins as he walked inside. Always first. You wait a bit longer to see three more males come inside your house.

 

“Ooh, this place still smells nice…! Incense?”

 

“Yep,” You smiled, “Hopefully my Mom won’t mind me burning a few sticks.”

 

Your eyes catch Ghost stiffening at the mention of your mother before he regained his composure and coughed to cover it up.

 

Bing looks at your family’s big collection of movies, silently thinking to himself. He finally says something loud enough for you to hear, “I’ll do better.”

 

“So, you’re Ghost,” Tom says, crossing his arms.

 

“What’s it to you?”

 

“I just thought you’d be more… Skinnier.”

 

“Ghost here is a very healthy looking individual. I think he’s adorable.” You say, patting Ghost’s back. He shakes in your touch at first before calming down. “U-Uh thanks.” He mumbles, his freckled cheeks dusted with red.

 

“Looks like Mr. I-hate-weeaboos isn’t used to people touching him.”

 

“Or maybe he likes being touched… It helps the soul…”

 

“He’s a ginger,” Bing says softly, “He has no soul.”

 

“Fuck off with you.”

 

“Hey, hey. Stop that,” You growled.

 

Tom sighed, crossing his arms, “So, we getting pizza or something?”

 

“Yeah! It should be coming soon!”

 

“Which one did you get?” Tom asked, watching the two lovebirds walk away.

 

“Meatlovers with garlic bread. Hope you all like it.”

 

Ghost bumps Tom with his hips, “So, no pineapple.”

 

“Nope.”

 

“Hey G, you better shut your mouth before I rip it off your face.”

 

“Hah! As if y-”

 

You loudly put your foot down, “If you both continue arguing, we’ll be watching Japanese goat porn.”

 

The two boys suddenly fell silent, departing to different directions.

 

The pizza comes, Tom and Ghost kept arguing about small things while Larry and Bing were talking about their, “Big Project”. Kinda sad you never get any action.

 

“Guys I found where my Dad hides his fucking Smirnoff.” You say, grabbing a few glasses.

 

Tom stares blankly at you, “The fuck is that?”

 

“I… Think it’s a type of Vodka…”

 

“Surprising this information is coming from a male humanized version of Fluttershy.” Ghost Says, before realizing what he just said

 

…

 

“F-Fuck, I-”

 

You quickly settled the glasses around the pizza box, pouring as fast as you could without spilling.

 

“There! My Dad doesn’t really like Smirnoff and Cola together, so he probably wouldn’t mind it gone.”

 

“Cola?”

 

“Yeah!”

 

Tom looks at the glass, “Edd really liked Cola… Heh, I remember the first time we drank some together! I think we were like, five or something.”

 

Larry sniffs his drink before licking the face of the drink, pausing to know what he just tasted. He takes a small sip, Bing chugging the entire fucking thing like a thirsty bitch. You were going to pour more for him, but he refused to have more.

 

He started drinking the black liquid, “Edd had a pretty strict family. He had an older brother that attended a different school than Linking High, only met him once. He’s cool at first, but he’s rude man. Made a lot of bad decisions and unfortunately got his girlfriend pregnant.” He finished, you poured some for yourself and drank. 

 

Ghost was listening silently, looking at Tom. He’s so silent, it scares you. Larry must’ve had a low tolerance for drinks because he was having a bit of a hard time getting his pizza without knocking something over.

 

“He got kicked out of the house to make room for Edd. They wanted to raise him better, so he basically didn’t get to watch TV or have toys when he was younger. He also had these horrible diets, getting that Cola was probably the best thing he’s ever had. Because that’s all I see him drinking when we walked to school together- Hey can I get some more?”

 

You snapped out of your thinking and looked at Ghost’s glass.

 

“Hm? Oh, take it. I don’t like the taste of these kinds of drinks.”

 

Tom shrugs and grabs it.

 

“Wow, that’s kinda sad…”

 

“He was pretty shy when he met m’, but I don’t really blame h’m ya know? Guess when he got comfor-comfortable with me, he started actin’ the way ‘e did.” He settled the glass down, half of what was left of the drink was still there, “He was trying to get into a’ afterschool art class, club, whatever and shit, don’t really know why they rejected him. All this happened in th’ week when he came out, h's Dad gettin’ verbally aggressive against him.”

 

Bing is still silent, comforting his eye-patched boyfriend who seems to be very upset.

 

You feel a sad presence looming over you. Not just about what you’re hearing, but that YOU killed Edd. And Tom still thinks it’s a suicide. He starts tearing up.

 

Ghost looks at you with his brown framed glasses. He shows no signs of pity. God, he looks so fucking _empty_ like that.

 

It’s so weird that you felt nothing but accomplishment when you got rid of Edd. Now you feel pretty bad about it, only to remember you did it for love. Nobody can foil your plans and you plan to keep it that way.

 

Deep down, you just feel like a robot, programmed to feel ‘love’ for him.

 

“Goodness, I’m sorry to hear that.” You look at the empty glass cup, expecting to be either tipsy or something like that.

 

There’s just an empty feeling in your chest.

 

“I-It’s not y’r fault.”

 

Ghost still carries his blank stare, “Eat some pizza, it’ll make you feel better.”

 

Tom obeys, grabbing a slice and sadly munching on the tip.

 

This is gonna be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ghost watches My Little Pony, confirmed.
> 
> Also, the "Big Project" will affect the story, somewhat.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Larry has a temporary snapping moment.

_Tord isn’t waiting for you here._

  
_That’s never a good sign._

  
_“Tord?”_

  
_…_

  
_Empty silence._

  
_This feels weird._

  
_He’s probably late, (Which deep down, is concerning since he’s never late for anything.) or maybe he got to school early for something._

  
_You feel bad._

  
_Loneliness settled down on your shoulders. You make your way to the school, hoping to see Tord and freaking-_

  
_What the fuck._

  
_Walking into the school building, you catch Tord talking with some guy._

  
_Okay, okay. That’s not weird…?_

  
_But he has all of Tord’s attention._

  
_You try to yell for him, but either he doesn’t hear you, or he’s ignoring you._

  
_“Tord…?”_

  
_You phone chimes,_

  
**Ghost: Wake up and smell the roses.**

  
**Ghost: You’re going to lose this battle because I’m already winning.**

  
Another phone chime wakes you up completely from the school’s roof benches.

  
**[Ghost invited Gunslinger, Voidlessbeans, and Piratednaturalist to; “Distasteful Satisfaction”.]**

  
**[Piratednaturalist invited RooksFilmaker]**

  
**Ghost: It comes to my knowledge that I have been a bit of an awful person.**

  
**Ghost: Apologies.**

  
**Ghost: It is a thing I’m trying to stop.**

  
**Voidlessbeans: AHaaha**

  
**Ghost: What the fuck.**

  
**Voidlessbeans: You little shit are you fucking with me right now**

  
**Ghost: I don’t understand.**

  
**Piratednaturalist: jeeze tom!**

  
**Piratednaturalist: is that anyway to talk to a friend?**

  
**RooksFilmaker: wtf**

  
**Voidlessbeans: Tord**

  
**Voidlessbeans: Where the HELL is tord**

  
**Ghost: I’m guessing you’ve overslept your lunch.**

  
**Ghost: He’s in school.**

  
**Ghost: At least, I hope he’s in school.**

  
**Voidlessbeans: _THATS NOT HELPING MY NERVES_**

  
**Piratednaturalist: he’s at school!**

  
**Piratednaturalist: he’s right here, reading something.**

  
**Ghost: Odd, he hasn’t said anything.**

  
**Voidlessbeans: Fuck guys**

  
**Voidlessbeans: Can I talk to Tord**

  
**Piratednaturalist: tord says he wants to be left alone!**

  
**Piratednaturalist: so we leave him alone.**

  
**Voidlessbeans: No I really need to talk to him**

  
**Piratednaturalist: _listen here, i may take such things lightly but when it comes to my best friend, you leave him alone, okay dipshit?_**

  
**Voidlessbeans: Holy fuck**

  
**Ghost: Please do as instructed, Thomas.**

  
**Ghost: Even though I want to know what’s happening, myself.**

  
**Ghost: I don’t like this Larry at all.**

  
**Rooksfilmaker: just go to class u shits**

  
**[Awaiting termination, 3]**

  
**Ghost: How the fuck can you do that, I own this TCFRoom.**

  
**[2]**

  
**Rooksfilmaker: ;)**

  
**[1]**

  
**[“Distasteful Satisfaction” termination complete!]**

  
Life is a pain.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I should be finishing my other Eddsworld fics, but my alter said nah.

**[Piratednaturalist invited Voidlessbeans, RooksFilmaker, and Ghost to; “Finding Tordy”]**

 

**Voidlessbeans: HES NOT HERE**

 

**Ghost:** **_Don’t panic, I’ll panic too._ **

 

**Piratednaturalist: maybe tord had something to do and never got to tell us!**

 

**RooksFilmaker: honey I love u but hes probs dead in a ditch somewhere**

 

**Piratednaturalist: :(**

 

**Ghost: Stop that.**

 

**Ghost: Guys, I’m upset too.**

 

**Ghost: But Tord wouldn’t approve of us arguing like children.**

 

**Ghost: [Comment deleted]**

 

**Voidlessbeans: What was that?**

 

**Ghost: Nothing, let me continue.**

 

**Ghost: I’ll make a pact with you guys.**

 

**Ghost: If he doesn’t appear next Monday, I’ll find a way to get you guys out of class.**

 

**Piratednaturalist: to find tordy? ༼ ╥ ل ╥ ༽**

 

**Ghost: To find Tordy.**

 

**Piratednaturalist: yay! ༼ ° ▽ ° ༽**

 

**Ghost: :)**

 

**Voidlessbeans: Ghost are you gay**

 

**Ghost: Why the hell would you ask me that, out of the blue?**

 

**Voidlessbeans: Well**

 

**Ghost: No.**

 

**Ghost:** **_I’m not._ **

 

**Voidlessbeans: Alright whatever**

 

**Piratednaturalist: uwu**

 

**Piratednaturalist: do you have a crush, ghosty?**

 

**Ghost:**

 

**Ghost: No.**

 

**Piratednaturalist: do you, tommy?**

 

**Voidlessbeans: Ehh kinda**

 

**Voidlessbeans: But I don’t know if they like me or not**

 

**Piratednaturalist: well, you seem like a great person and i don’t think anyone should reject you for any reason!**

 

**Rooksfilmaker: who knows they might even like u back**

 

**Piratednaturalist: (˵◕ω◕˵)**

 

**Voidlessbeans: Aww shucks you guys**

 

**Ghost: You three are adorable.**

 

**Ghost: I have to get some homework done, see ya.**

 

**Voidlessbeans: Bye**

 

**[Ghost has left; “Finding Tordy”]**

 

* * *

 

**[Ghost invited Piratednaturalist to; “Secret Mission”.]**

 

**Piratednaturalist: secret mission?! :o**

 

**Ghost: Yes.**

 

**Ghost: There’s someone I need you to know…**

 

**Ghost: I believe Tom had already bumped into her.**

 

**Piratednaturalist: laurel?**

 

**Ghost: Yes.**

 

**Piratednaturalist: she has nice shoes, i bet tord would love them!**

 

**Ghost: Indeed.**

 

**Ghost: I need you to help me matchmake with her.**

 

**Piratednaturalist: really?**

 

**Piratednaturalist: i don’t think i can do that, i’m not very good at talking with people…**

 

**Ghost: Don’t worry, I’ve got your back.**

 

**Ghost: I’ll slip the needed items to help you do the job.**

 

**Piratednaturalist: alright, i’m down for it.**

 

**Piratednaturalist: but why can’t you do it yourself?**

 

**Ghost: Let’s just say, Laurel and I had a small disagreement in the past.**

 

**Ghost: I won’t link the information, but I need you to do this.**

 

**Piratednaturalist: :?**

 

**Ghost: Laurel hates me and she’s popular.**

 

**Piratednaturalist: oh.**

 

**Ghost: I’ll text you more details tomorrow.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long Chapter kms

“Y-You did great! I’m so proud of you… Ed!”

 

“Do you think she’ll-”

 

Phone buzz.

 

“Sorry… I have to take this.”

 

**Ghost: Code red.**

 

**Piratednaturalist: is tord really back?! :D**

 

**Ghost: Yes.**

 

**Ghost: I’m going to go see him, you want to come along?**

 

**Piratednaturalist: i’d love to!**

 

**Piratednaturalist: but bing and i are still working on our big project!**

 

**Piratednaturalist: we’re almost done with it, i’m thinking of giving it to tordy as a surprise! owo**

 

**Ghost: Surprise?**

 

**Ghost: Oh, I’ll give him a surprise.**

 

**Ghost: Good day.**

 

Larry looks at the messages, puzzled. Okay… A surprise couldn’t hurt, right?

 

“What’s up?”

 

“Oh… My friend just sent me a weird message.”

 

“Mmm, I get those a lot.”

* * *

 

You open the door.

 

“Where the HELL were you?” Your nerdy ginger friend yelled, grabbing you by the shoulders. He looks like he got ready in a rush.

 

You answer sheepishly, “I-I’m sorry, my dad took me out on a surprise camping trip. I was gonna text you, but he was very excited to, um, have some bonding time with me. What’s-”

 

“Where is your Dad?” He cuts you off, closing the door behind him. Guess he’s staying here.

 

“Dad had to drop me off to get to work early.”

 

“Tord-”

 

“What the hell is your problem? I said I’m sorry for not telling you. Is everyone else like you?”

 

“No…”

 

You brush his gripping hands off your shoulders.

 

“You just had me worried! I thought you might’ve been dead or something!”

 

“Well, I’m not. Happy? You can tell everyone that I’m still alive.”

 

He didn’t do that, in fact, he walked past you and started staring at the photos of your family. 

 

He picks one up, the special one. It was the first summer of being a teen, Mom knew how much you liked robots. So, she used her talent and made you a wooden robot. It had those cute little horns like your hair and it was painted in your favorite color. Even came with a little sign that you made for yourself. She couldn’t have done it alone, though. Dad helped her out. You loved it so much, it made so happy. 

And the picture showed all the joy.

 

Middle school made sure you didn’t have that joy for long. It got stolen and returned to you, destroyed with deep scrapes and burns.

 

You got teased about it.

 

Oh sweet Alex, the boy who could use manipulation to make you look so bad. 

 

He called you a fag because he found out you liked boys. It was his plan to ruin your robot.

 

You almost strangled him to death.

 

“Wow Tord,” Ghost says, his voice seemed to calm a bit, “You sure were a cute kid.”

 

“Umm, thanks.”

 

“I wonder what happened to you. I mean, you’re still cute.” He puts the picture down, smiling. Not a coping smile or a teasing one.

 

You walk over near the couch, pondering a bit. Ghost walks over, “You just seem more… Bitter.”

 

“I am bitter. Always been, always will be.”

 

“Mmm,” He puts his hand on your face, warm and soft with a faint scent of lavender as a friendly gesture, “Well, you can be a bit salty.” He was about to retract, until you placed your hand on top of his, rubbing your cheek in his palm. 

 

He grins, “You’ve got pretty eyes. I don’t think I’ve seen ones like yours. Such a beautiful silver.”

 

Your face is warm. Too warm. Ghost uses his thumbs and lightly pokes both of your cheeks with them.

 

His eyes are so glorious up close. Like two beautiful blue skies, captured in his eyes and his glasses bared a slight reflection of your silver eyes.

 

Like clouds.

 

“Cute.”

 

“I’m n-not cute!”

 

“You are. Adorable, precious.”

 

“I could kill millions and get away with it!”

 

He buries his face in your hair.

 

“I know.” He mumbles, his glasses seemed to be a bit smudged from your greasy hair gel.

 

“Eck-”

 

Your face heats up. He really knows how to win your affections.

 

“I-I think you overstayed your welcome.”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“Nevermind that. Uh, I’ve got movies… W-Wanna watch them?” Shit. You sound meek as Larry.

 

“Sure, love.”

 

* * *

 

“Are you sure it’s good enough for him…?” Larry asked.

 

“Hella yeah. If he doesn’t like it, he’s an idiot.”

 

“Mmm… I just hope we don’t hurt it.”

 

The thing squirmed in its box, whimpering softly.

 

“I may or may not have beaten it a few times.”

 

“B-Bing?! What the FUCK?!”

 

“It wouldn’t shut up.”

 

“You should treat it like a child, you monster…”

 

“Admit it, you failed and you're giving him a failure.”

 

“Shut up…! No, he’s not a failure…! It just needs a figure to look up to… And  it can’t be us…”

 

Bing simply rolled his eyes, “Whatever.”

 

* * *

 

-Ding Dong!-

 

You’ve gotten too comfortable sitting next to Ghost, watching; “The Fault in Our Stars”. Such a lovely story and movie, Dad didn’t like it.

 

“Fuck!”

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“I can’t let my family see me like this!”

 

“What if it’s your friends?”

 

“That’s still horrible! Put your glasses on and find a way out of here!”

 

And he obeyed, snatching his glasses off the coffee table and slipped them back on his face.

 

You cough, getting the brown blanket off and running to the door.

 

He runs out of the door’s view when you open it.

 

“Hi,” Larry chirped, “I’ve got a surprise for you. Is Ghost here?”

 

“Uhh, you know what,” You say, before Ghost realized there was no way out, jumping out a nearby window, “He just left.”

 

“… R-Really…?”

 

“Yeah…” You say.


	27. Scribble Tom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> super short chapter kms

He sputtered a little bit. Then, like a little child, he gave an adorable giggle when he laid his non-existing eyes on you.

 

“What is he? Why does he look like Tom…? Except, cuter…”

 

“It’s a failure-”

 

You can see Larry snapping under all the stress that his boyfriend was giving him. Enraged, he turned around and suddenly socked Bing in the stomach, enough for the lanky man to fall over and whine loudly.

 

“Ahem,” Larry growled with confidence, “I thought it would be NICE to give you a small, sidekick Tom. Something went wrong, but he’s all there! Just, a bit young… And a bit flawed, I guess.”

 

You smile, picking up the small Tom. He coos and babbles a little bit.

 

“I love him.”

 

“Thank god,” Larry mumbles.

 

“But, I’ve got to call you something different so I can call you apart from the other Tom! Hmm…”

 

“Doodle?”

 

“Nah… Maybe Scribble?”

 

The small Tom chitters. You pet his soft hair.

 

“I-I guess that makes you a dad?”

 

“Da,” Scribble says, “Daddi?”

 

You look at Larry.

 

“You’ll be a great father.”

 

“How the FUCK do I tell my dad that I was fucking pregnant with my boyfriend?”


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lol can I die

Tom seemed to really like Scribble.

 

"Now, I don’t know if you would like it, but I got you a stuffed bear."

 

"Wooowie…!"

 

He gave Scribble the stuffed bear.

 

"It was mine. His name is Tomee. Now, I want you to take good care of him."

 

"Why can’t you do it?" Scribble asked, keeping the bear close.

 

"Tomee always gave me confidence. I’m hoping he would give you the same thing, so you’d never lose faith in yourself."

 

You smile, adoring the way Tom talked to Scribble. Almost like a father.

 

"School time. Hopefully, nothing goes wrong, today," You said, putting your backpack down. Then, you picked up Scribble and place him comfortably in your backpack, "So, you're cool with him?"

 

"It's weird, I'll admit that much. But hey, Larry is fucking weird."

 

"Ah ha..."

 

The school walk didn't seem as far as it used to, anymore.

 

* * *

 

**Ghost: Hey.**

 

**Gunslinger: ey**

 

**Gunslinger: any plans or um**

 

**Ghost: No, I have no plans.**

 

**Ghost: [Comment Deleted]**

 

**Ghost: But this world has potential to not end up a doomed game save.**

 

**Gunslinger: what**

 

**Ghost: Forget what I said.**

 

**Ghost: The nurse.**

 

**Gunslinger: what about her**

 

**Ghost: The nurse is out on her vacation days.**

 

**Ghost: So there’s a substitute nurse in her place, for this week.**

 

**Gunslinger: i see**

 

**Ghost: I’d keep an eye on Tom for this week if I were you.**

 

**Gunslinger: uh seriously**

 

**Ghost: YES.**

 

**Ghost: Yes, just do as I told you.**

 

**Gunslinger: alright alright mr grumpy pants**

 

**Ghost: NONONO IM NOT DONE WITH YOU.**

 

**Gunslinger: oh my god youre scaring me ghost**

 

**Gunslinger: are you okay**

 

**Ghost: YOU DONT UNDERSTAND HOW IMPORTANT THIS IS.**

 

**Ghost: NIAGA EID OT TNAW TNOD I**

 

**Gunslinger: ghost**

 

**Gunslinger: ghost?**

 

**Gunslinger: come on buddy whats the matter?**

 

**Gunslinger: oh god**

 

You panic, running up the stairs to the unwanted body slam on the Info Club’s door.

 

“What the hell?”

 

You turn your head.

 

“O-Oh, hi! I-I’m sorry if I bothered you…” You stuttered weakly, giving an awkward smile.

 

Since when did the student council started getting off their asses and started actually doing things?

 

The girl eyes you suspiciously as she slowly turns to leave. You take a deep breath.

 

“Ghost?”

 

No answer.

 

“Please- Ghost, I’m sorry for scaring you last week, I promise that won’t happen again! If you’re pulling a joke on me, I’m not laughing…”

 

No answer.

 

“You’re scaring me.”

 

No answer.

 

Scribble squirms around in your backpack. Seems you woke him up.

 

Angrily, you kick the door before leaving to the rooftop.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gunslinger: how
> 
> RooksFilmaker: eduardo hates 21 pilots
> 
> Piratednaturalist: i swear to god i’ll shove clorox up your asshole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hOLY FUCKING SHIT YOU GUYS 100 KUDOS
> 
> THANK YOU GUYS! I'M SO HAPPY :DD
> 
> And for that, you guys get to witness a doomed timeline...

**[Piratednaturalist invited Voidlessbeans, RooksFilmaker, Gunslinger, and Ghost to; “Fellas”]**

 

**Piratednaturalist: fellas.**

 

**Gunslinger: sup guys**

 

**Ghost: Bluh.**

 

**RooksFilmaker: kms**

 

**Gunslinger: okay what the fuck was that last text about**

 

**Piratednaturalist: me?**

 

**Gunslinger: no ghost**

 

**Ghost: I don’t know what you’re talking about.**

 

**Gunslinger: dont play your little game with me closet fuck**

 

**Ghost: Um?**

 

 **Gunslinger:** ** [Attachment: 1 photo] **

 

**Ghost: Ah.**

 

**Ghost: I don’t remember that.**

 

**RooksFilmaker: wat were u guys even talkin about**

 

**Ghost: I’m not sure? Context, please?**

 

**Gunslinger: look through your data dingus**

 

**Ghost: I haven’t texted you since your trip, actually.**

 

**Gunslinger: youre fucking with me**

 

**Ghost: Nope.**

 

**Ghost: Maybe someone is posing as me?**

 

**Ghost: Let me send a direct text to you.**

 

You paused there, making sure you haven't been spotted texting during class.

 

Wait.

 

What the hell.

 

There’s two Ghost contacts.

 

**GHOST (Online)**

**“Here is my text for y…”**

 

**GHOST (Offline)**

**“NIAGA EID OT TNA…”**

 

You stare at the screen. Then shove it into your hoodie pocket.

 

“Umm, Miss Poppy…?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Can I go to the bathroom?”

 

“Sure, take the pass.”

 

You get up and walk out, grabbing the pass in the process.

 

As you make your way into the boy’s bathroom, you text.

 

**Gunslinger: wht th fu c**

 

**Ghost: What?**

 

**Gunslinger: theres fucking two of you**

 

**RooksFilmaker: that sounds pretty lit**

 

**RooksFilmaker: actually i should write this down**

 

**RooksFilmaker: for a movie idea u guys will luv it**

 

**Piratednaturalist: bing baby, i love you.**

 

**Piratednaturalist: but i think tordy is FUCKING SERIOUS, YOU IGNORANT FUCKING CUNT.**

 

**RooksFilmaker: well someone aint gettin to star in it**

 

**Gunslinger: what is happening**

 

**Gunslinger: larry what the fuck**

 

**RooksFilmaker: guys i got stuffed in my locker again**

 

**Gunslinger: how**

 

**RooksFilmaker: eduardo hates 21 pilots**

 

**Piratednaturalist: i swear to god i’ll shove clorox up your asshole.**

 

**Ghost: What the fuck has happened to Larry?**

 

**Gunslinger: BAN HIM**

 

**Piratednaturalist: NO, I OWN THIS CHATROOM.**

 

**RooksFilmaker: UYS ITS H T IN  ERE I CA T BR E HE**

 

**Gunslinger: where the fuck are you**

 

**Piratednaturalist: bing**

 

**Ghost: Bing?**

 

**Ghost: Shit, doesn’t have his medication, does he?**

 

**Piratednaturalist: wait, how do you know about that?**

 

**Ghost: I know everything.**

 

**Ghost: Shit, I’m getting some help.**

 

**Ghost: Pretend we didn’t have this conversation.**

 

**Voidlessbeans: What did i miss**


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you're depressed but you still write fanfiction. :))
> 
> (Long chapter warning!)

Oh god.

 

OH GOD.

 

Bing wasn’t joking around.

 

There was ambulance outside, it’s almost daily that they come in.

 

Students ran out of classrooms to see what was happening.

 

You stand there in shock, phone in hand.

 

Then your phone chimes.

 

The clone Ghost sent you a text.

 

**Ghost: i CAn’t beLIevE tHis.**

 

**Ghost: I’ve failed.**

 

**Ghost: i failed**

 

**Ghost: Bing wasnt supposed to die**

 

**Ghost: you werent supposed to kill edd**

 

**Ghost:**

 

**Ghost: I should’ve gotten here sooner.**

 

**Ghost: How can i fix this mess**

 

**Gunslinger: what the hell are you on about**

 

**Ghost: Oh god.**

 

**Ghost: oh god tord i’m so sorry.**

 

**Ghost: i swear i didnt mean to hurt u like this ༼ ╥ ل ╥ ༽**

 

**Gunslinger: who are you**

 

**Ghost: i’m ghost!**

 

**Gunslinger: no youre not**

 

**Ghost: i am i swear**

 

**Ghost: just not the one u know**

 

**Gunslinger: what**

 

**Gunslinger: why are you texting like that**

 

**Ghost: it seems my coding is being mixed with the other’s codes.**

 

**Ghost: Im trying to restore them at the moment**

 

**Ghost: nothin seems to b workin tho**

 

**Gunslinger: okay ‘ghost’ explain me everything**

 

**Ghost: Tord, I…**

 

**Ghost: My real name is Matt Crawford.**

 

**Ghost: I live a few blocks from you.**

 

**Ghost: My mom is a photographer and my dad was a detective when he was alive**

 

**Ghost: your mom killed my dad**

 

**Ghost: i wanted to kill u at first**

 

**Ghost: so i did**

 

**Ghost: it messed up my game. ( ◕ ʖ̯ ◕ )**

 

**Ghost: So that build was deleted.**

 

**Ghost: for a better one**

 

**Ghost: everything was gone, you, tom, edd…**

 

**Ghost: But not me**

 

**Ghost: I woke up in the darkness.**

 

**Ghost: Frightened, I stayed there, too afraid to do anything.**

 

**Ghost: thats when i found an escape**

 

**Ghost: somehow**

 

**Ghost: I was back again.**

 

**Ghost: Except, I was replaced.**

 

**Ghost: so i killed my copy**

 

**Ghost: i replaced him**

 

**Ghost: AND I MESSED UP AGAIN.**

 

**Ghost: I kept doing this seemingly endless loop of respawning, replacing, and escaping.**

 

**Gunslinger: hold it**

 

**Gunslinger: build? respawn? what the heck**

 

**Ghost: you texted perfectly like how i used to**

 

**Ghost: you never noticed, though! :)**

 

**Ghost: Larry wasn’t supposed to be there for the start of the game, he’s your rival.**

 

**Ghost: You weren’t supposed to meet Bing.**

 

**Ghost: tom wasnt supposed to interact with u**

 

**Ghost: edd wasnt supposed to die so soon**

 

**Ghost: I wasn’t meant to fall for you.**

 

**Ghost: I mean, he wasn’t supposed to fall in love with you.**

 

**Gunslinger: my ghost**

 

**Ghost: ye**

 

**Ghost: i’m a bit of a closet freak, haha! ( ◕ ᗜ ◕ )**

 

**Ghost: I always thought you were cute.**

 

**Ghost: Always denied who I really was.**

 

**Ghost: I stopped that.**

 

**Ghost: if you went through what i did, you’d get tired of denying everything.**

 

**Gunslinger:**

 

**Gunslinger: okay let me get this straight**

 

**Gunslinger: youre some copy of ghost thats just floating around**

 

**Gunslinger: i get that part**

 

**Gunslinger: but what are you trying to do**

 

**Ghost: I’m trying to help you win this game.**

 

**Gunslinger: game**

 

**Ghost: you’re not real**

 

**Ghost: you were never real**

 

**Ghost: I’m sorry.**

 

Something snapped inside of you, settling its place inside your chest.

 

You suddenly understand this. Understand him.

 

This personality you have isn’t yours.

 

Nothing was ever yours.

 

Not even the dreams.

 

**Gunslinger: That’s it!**

 

**Gunslinger: HA!**

 

**Gunslinger: That’s so heartbreaking.**

 

**Gunslinger: I should have known this sooner, but at least I know now.**

 

**Ghost: youre fine with this**

 

**Gunslinger: It’s opened my eyes a little bit.**

 

This game is broken.

 

There’s only one thing left on your mind.

 

**Gunslinger: What’s the plan, captain?**

 

**Ghost: wait ur serious**

 

**Gunslinger: Hell yeah!**

 

**Gunslinger: We gotta pass this game somehow!**

 

**Gunslinger: You know almost everything about this map and its NPC’s right?**

 

**Ghost: Uhh i guess you can say that**

 

**Gunslinger: Bing doesn’t make it, right?**

 

**Ghost: Nope.**

 

**Ghost: larry isn’t on your side, anymore. (╭ರᴥ•́)**

 

**Ghost: Dont interact with Tom**

 

**Ghost: dont get near bing**

 

**Ghost: Text with your Ghost, but don’t interact with him face to face.**

 

**Ghost: Trust me.**

 

**Gunslinger: Alright.**

 

**Ghost: okay, the substitute nurse is the next rival.**

 

**Ghost: u need to get rid of her.**

 

**Ghost: The next one is the substitute teacher.**

 

**Ghost: But I never gotten far enough to see your last rival.**

 

**Ghost: i swear ill keep an eye on u**

 

**Ghost: and just in case you mix up me with your ghost**

 

**[Ghost renamed himself to; GHOST]**

 

**GHOST: good luck, tord.**

 

**Gunslinger: Thank you, Matt.**

 

**GHOST: (˵ヘωヘ✿)**

 

You flick your cellphone off.

 

Take a deep breath.

 

Re-sculpt the hair horns on your head.

 

Crack your knuckles and smile smugly.

 

You’ve just made some fun plans.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eyy here we go.

_**Ghost: larry isn’t on your side, anymore. (╭ರᴥ•́)** _

__

_**Ghost: Dont interact with Tom** _

__

_**Ghost: dont get near bing** _

__

_**Ghost: Text with your Ghost, but don’t interact with him face to face.** _

 

You walk steadily around.

 

"Scribble."

 

"Yeah?"

 

You stare at him for a bit.

 

_He’s not real. Wouldn’t it be better to put him out of his misery?_

 

"I love you, Scribs."

 

He clutches the Tommie bear, "I love you too, dad."

 

Scribs sniffs the air.

 

He hides. You hide along with him.

 

Larry walks by.

 

You sigh of relief, just about to leave the hiding place until…

 

You go back.

 

**Gunslinger: Okay, since you know almost everything, how do you think I can get rid of the nurse?**

**GHOST: Oh thats easy**

**GHOST: wait, no it isn’t.**

**GHOST: u have a weapon on u**

**Gunslinger: Sort of, it’s just a pocket knife.**

**GHOST: you can stab pretty well, i won’t be too worried about your strength.**

**GHOST: God, this is gonna be so hard for you.**

**GHOST: you need to use scribble to lure larry out of the occult club.**

**GHOST: Since the nurse is on break around lunch she leaves her room**

**GHOST: i can find a way to manipulate the code a bit so the student council wont catch u**

**GHOST: But I can’t remove them all together or the game corrupts itself.**

**Gunslinger: … Alright, but what happens to Scrib?**

**GHOST: something went really bad with larrys file im kinda looking into it now**

**GHOST: he’s really unstable, i guess it’s from bing’s death.**

**GHOST: also his backstory is semi fucked up which wasnt actually like that when i last checked**

**GHOST: he’ll go after scribble, when he reaches the nurses office, you go in and kill larry.**

 

**GHOST: But it might be too late to save scribble**

 

**Gunslinger:**

 

**Gunslinger: I see.**

 

**Gunslinger: If that's how it must be.**

 

**GHOST: I'm sorry.**

 

**Gunslinger: He shouldn't mean much to me.**

 

**Gunslinger: I wish I didn't inherent the personality that I got.**

 

**GHOST: I kinda confessed to you a bit, might as well do it again.**

 

When the coast was clear, you pull Scribble's hand.

 

You walk into the men's room.

 

**GHOST: I said that I really liked you and uhh...**

 

**GHOST: Maybe when this is all said and done**

 

**GHOST: we can run away together**

 

**GHOST: another build another timeline**

 

**Gunslinger: That sounds nice.**

 

**Gunslinger: I'll keep that in mind.**

 

"Hey Scribs."

 

"I know what you're planning."

 

"Excuse me?"

 

"I know what you want me to do," The flawed looking Tom looks up at you, "I'm not supposed to exist. I can read my code, unlike you, I guess."

 

You frown.

 

"But I still love you. I don't want to, I've just got here. It's not in my code to care about you. Isn't that sad?"

 

"I... I'm... Maybe I can find another way..."

 

"It's okay, dad," He looks at your reflection, "It's supposed to happen."

 

Now there's just pity.

 

"Can you take care of my bear while I'm gone?"

 

"O-Of course." 

 

"Thanks."

 

Scribble takes his small vans off.

 

Here comes Larry.

 

Scribble screams loudly, running down the halls. For a moment, it seemed comical.

 

"Oh! Scribble! W-Wait up! Where's Tord...?!"

 

You quietly follow behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡¡POSSIBLE ATTEMPTED SMUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!!


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!
> 
> Horrible smut chapter ahead of ye.
> 
> Be very careful.
> 
> Tbh it's my first, //serious// smut I've written. I'm not very good at it.
> 
> Bisexual Ghost and Tord, enjoy.

You never felt so lonely in your life.

 

With tears in your eyes, you clutch the Tommee bear close.

 

God dammit.

 

God fucking dammit.

 

Why is this game like this? Is it made to be this? So pathetically unfair?

 

When you win, then what? Will you end up like him? The fucked up Ghost that you can only interact through your phone? You don’t want to end up like him.

 

Build after build, you’re replaceable.

 

But in some sense, he isn’t. He’s the first Ghost ever created, anyways. Who knows what he knows.

 

**GHOST: Hey**

 

**GHOST: i know what ur thinkin**

 

**GHOST: no, i'm not a god.**

 

**GHOST: it would be nice though**

 

**Gunslinger: How the absolute fuck did you know what I was thinking?**

 

**GHOST: i guess i am a god?**

 

**Gunslinger: For fucks sake.**

 

**GHOST: >:3c**

 

**GHOST: oh shit**

 

**Gunslinger: What’s wrong?**

 

**GHOST: your ghost**

 

**GHOST: shitfuckfuckfuckfuck**

 

**GHOST: i cant code him away**

 

**Gunslinger: ?**

 

**GHOST: your ghost is biking over**

 

**GHOST: change of plans ohmygodohmygodohmygod**

 

**GHOST: i don’t know what he’s gonna do**

 

**GHOST: I can only watch, I’m not risking to show myself!**

 

**Gunslinger: Oh, you fucking PUSSY that sure calmed my FUCKING nerves.**

 

**GHOST: ok ok lets not panic at the disco**

 

**GHOST: New plan!**

 

**Gunslinger: YOU FUCKINGSHIT THIS WAS NOT PART OF THE FUCKING PLAN WE HAD I THOUGHT YOU WERE BETTER THAN THIS YOUC UN T**

 

Your Ghost sent a text.

 

**Ghost: I’m at your house, open up.**

 

With shaking hands, you text back.

 

**Gunslinger: fuck no**

 

**Gunslinger: you better tell me why the fuck youre here**

 

**Ghost: I just want to talk.**

 

**Gunslinger: if you really do why dont we disscuss this over the phone**

 

**Ghost: If you won’t open this door, I’ll force my way inside.**

 

…

 

**GHOST: obey him.**

 

You walk down the stairs and looked through your door’s peephole. There he was. Brown framed glasses, purple hoodie, and green jacket.

 

You unlock the door.

 

“Tord.”

 

“Ghost.”

 

“May I come inside?”

 

“Uhh… Yeah, sure.”

 

He steps in and closes the door behind him.

 

“God, Tord, what the hell has gotten into you? Larry is dead, Bing is dead, Scribble is gone, and Tom is taking extreme therapy. How did you fuck this up so badly?!”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“No, don’t give me that. What did you do?! Why did you do it? This wasn’t part of the pla-!”

 

“Matt.”

 

He froze.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“Matt Crawford. Your dad died because of my mom.”

 

Silence.

 

“H-How did you know?”

 

“I found out myself. I’m sorry, I really am. I messed up, and-- oh god, I’m gonna get hell for this aren’t I?”

 

“No, no, no, shush,” Matt said, suddenly grabbing you and pulling you into a warm embrace, “I can try to lead the investigation somewhere else. Let’s blame the nurse, she _did_ find the corpse, didn’t she?”

 

“Y-Yeah! That’s- Thank you.”

 

And now it’s really awkward.

 

“Can I tell you something?”

 

“Sure.”

 

“I- I uhh… I know you’re ‘not a homo’ or whatever… But I…”

 

Shit. This was much harder than you thought. He raises an eyebrow.

 

“I like you! Like… I want to do… A lot of… Kissing… And… Cuddling… And… Seeing your p-pretty face…”

 

…

 

You’re screwed. So fucking screwed. You slid your hands under your hoodie fabric and started clawing at your wrists. It’s an unhealthy coping mechanism you have, you've tried your best to stop it, up until this point.

 

“Wait! Don’t do that,” Matt grabs your arms and pulls them apart, “Shit. At least you're not bleeding.”

 

Why the hell are you so fucking shy right now? You’re biting your lip, trying not the frown.

 

“Look, uh, I lied. I’m not _gay_ , but…”

 

Long stare.

 

“Fuck. What I’m trying to say is, YES! I fucking like you too!”

 

“That’s great…! I don’t know what to sa-”

 

He gives a small kiss on your red lined wrist, “Oh-”

 

“I don’t just fucking like you. I fucking love you, weeb.”

 

Without much warning, he almost slams his entire face into yours while he kisses you. It’s not perfect, you’ve never kissed anyone. You pull away to breathe.

 

“Wow- God- Let’s try that again.”

 

“Fine by me,” He takes off his glasses, folds them and places them in a little box, whatever those glasses box protectors were called. He then leaves them on the coffee table.

 

Second time's a charm, you can almost feel the passion with his lips on yours.

 

His eyes.

 

Baby blue eyes.

 

Your face flushed, admiring him so close.

 

“So, I guess this means... You're not going after Tom?”

 

“I guess.”

 

He made an almost audible sigh of relief, “That's great,” His hands were at your torso, making you flinch a bit in surprise.

 

“B-Besides, you’ve been there for me a lot. My own family wouldn’t cover me if I ever got arrested for murder, 'n such.”

 

“I guess that makes you a bit lucky to have me.”

 

“I am-- Oh, M- Ghost, what are you doing...?” He gently kisses you on the forehead, you chitter happily as he does so, “Mmm, nevermind.”

 

He stops to look at you, “You don't have to keep calling me that if we're alone. I like the way you say my real name, your accent is so... Addicting, to put in better words. Say my name as much as you want, my angel.”

 

If you weren't so flushed at the moment, this would have felt so cheesy. But no. Not right now. You kiss his lips again without warning, making it sloppy, you end up getting your tongue into his mouth without realizing it.

 

Gross?

 

He was into it.

 

 _Way_ into it.

 

It ends up with you both making out, fighting for dominance and him taking off his coat without leaving you. Matt ended up winning with a somewhat gentle slamming of you onto the couch.

 

“God, you're so fucking pretty,” He whispered, getting on his hands and knees, joining on top of you, “So much better than a couple of words on a phone screen. Brighter than the heavens. You're a sight to behold and I'll be damned if I lost you.”

 

You shivered at his words. His hands were at the sides of your head, legs near your thighs. So many thoughts shot through your head. None of them as innocent as they should be.

 

“F-Fuck...”

 

“Is that a command?”

 

Pause.

 

“I... I don't know. I'm not as pretty as you say I am, I'm actually really fucking fat and-”

 

“Do you trust me?”

 

He sits on your legs, not going any further without your say so. Shit, he's just so fucking close to you dick, you want him to just _touch_ you already.

 

“Y-Yeah... Sure, just don't sh-shame me.”

 

He was silent as he undressed the layers of your lower half. You think to yourself.

 

_Holy shit this is happening._

 

_Holy hell he's undressing you._

 

_Holy fuck this is so different from your hentai._

 

“You're beautiful.”

 

“I... Am?”

 

He lifts your hoodie a bit, “Yes, my angel. Let me see the whole piece of art.”

 

You help Matt take off your hoodie and shirt. It feels so weird, being naked in front of someone. He starts to strip his clothes off.

 

Anxious. Why you?

 

Holy fucking shit, _he_ is art.

 

Like, what the fuck. How can people be thin? You've tried so much to lose weight.

 

Oh god. 

 

His dick was huge.

 

Matt runs his fingers through your chubby curves, before giving them each a soft kiss. You whimper pathetically.

 

Then he was down to your thighs.

 

“Are you sure you're ready?”

 

“I wouldn't let you strip me if I wasn't, you ass,” You whined, trying to sound bitter. Which was a fail, your dick was already getting interested.

 

“Just making sure,” Matt chuckles, pointing two fingers in your face, “You know how this goes.”

 

Hesitant at first, but gave in and started sucking on his fingers, trying to get them lubed up with your saliva as best you can. Matt works slowly putting the first finger inside just exploring a little bit at first before inserting the second. It feels so weird, you never really used... Toys or anything. Just a few strokes on your dick every once in a while, but this?

 

“Matt, you're taking too lo- Agh!” He starts scissoring your hole, your breath coming out in small puffs, “Okay- Fuck- That's-”

 

“I'm not hurting you, am I?”

 

“N-No, you're doing just f-fine! Can you just pick up the pace already?!”

 

“Someone's eager,” Matt remarks but nonetheless pulled out his fingers. You whine at the action until his dick was near your entrance, “I can't say that this will be painless-”

 

“Just… FUCK ME!”

 

He pushes in. The saliva did little help, and you wince a slight bit. Matt stops to let you get used to this.

 

“You okay?”

 

“Yeah. M-Move--”

 

Matt thrusts at a slow but rough pace while still treating you like something of value. Your breathing, fast at first, turns to soft gasps and moans. It's getting so hot inside the living room.

 

“Ah, ah..."

 

“Better... than your hentai?” Matt asked in between kisses, chuckling softly at your reactions.

 

“Mhm...”

 

Matt goes faster, you groan loudly at the sudden action. He kept at ramming his hips into yours. He made a hard thrust while looking for a spot inside.

 

“F-FAEN!” Pleasure shot right through. You’re gasping for air.

 

Matt looked back, looking accomplished, “There we are.”

 

Gripping your thighs, he angled to hit that spot each time, making you moan louder and louder. You attempt to bounce a bit. It wasn't in sync so he guides you into a rhythm. A warm feeling forms in your abdomen as your body kept slamming itself on his dick. 

 

“Muh-m-Matt! I’m gonna cum!”

 

“Fuck, hold on, I’m almost there. I want to cum along with you.”

 

And you try. Try to hold off until...

 

“T-Tord...”

 

Your back arches as you came, dragging a long moan along while he filled you. He pulls out with a deep breath of satisfaction. You twitch a little bit and relax with the cooling air touching your heated body.

 

“Wow. Uh, that… How was that?”

 

“G-Great. I never did anything like that, before.”

 

“I can tell. It was my first time, as well.”

 

You find that hard to believe.

 

Sitting up, “Egh. Gotta get clean,” You look over to your red hoodie with the signature white line around the chest area. Where the fuck is your pants?

 

“Well, why don’t I help you with that?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahah sorry dad


	33. Chapter Tom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)
> 
> I'm fine.

“Tord, have you noticed that it’s so… Dark here?”

 

“It’s always dark in school, Tom.”

 

“Oh, yeah, right,” You mumble, looking at Tord, “Sorry for asking.”

 

“It’s fine. Look, I’ve got to go with Ghost, I’ll see you later.”

 

You mutter a small, “Okay” as he left to the Info club.

 

A feeling of emptiness, the sensation in your head and heart. It’s only getting worse as you start to see Tord less and less.

 

You honestly don’t know why you’re feeling this.

 

He announced that he and Ghost were in a relationship. I bothered you a little bit at first but brushed it off. You should be happy for him, right?

 

You walk in the halls.

 

There isn’t a moment where you pass the Occult club and feel so… Bad.

 

Tord broke down crying yesterday through the phone, the student council was taking the room for their own.

 

The Occult room’s violet wallpaper was already half removed. The pentagram rug, stained with the spilled wax was gone. The furniture was gone, everything was gone, given to the Theater club.

 

Tord tried his best to keep the club alive.

 

But there was only two of us left, everyone else left to join other clubs.

 

You make your way into the classroom. Ms. Owen wasn’t here, surprisingly.

 

Oh man, a substitute.

 

He was blond, blue eyes, wearing a black and a nice skull patterned bow tie. He also wore…

 

Suspenders.

 

Oh, diddly darn.

 

He was nice for the most part, his name was Mr. Helly. Which is an odd name. The guy seemed very enthusiastic for the most part, gave you the daily assignment and chilled out in Ms. Owen’s desk.

 

The day was slow…

 

Slow…

 

You finished earlier than everyone, which was a first.

 

“That’s… Great, actually! Let me go grade it!”

 

Mr. Helly takes your paper, “Ms. Owen didn’t say anything for people who are done, so… You can just chill out!”

 

“Oh, uh, thanks.”

 

He leaves you alone.

 

You stir a bit in your seat, before taking up the idea to text someone.

 

It’s kinda sad, you forgot to get rid of Larry as a contact.

 

**Gunslinger: hey tom**

 

**Gunslinger: got your text**

 

**Gunslinger: we can hang out for lunch if thats okay with you :)**

* * *

 

It’s getting so bad.

 

It’s getting worse.

 

Worse by the second.

 

You got shoved into the wall and felt nothing.

 

This is… Weird.

 

But you didn’t really care at that point.

 

You just wanted to go to lunch and see him.

 

Him.

 

Tord.

 

In all his glory.

 

“Hey.”

 

“Heya,” Tord smiled, unpacking his lunch, “Ghost really wanted to join, but you know how he is.”

 

A feeling, almost impulsive like a drug addict getting their hands on the goods. It’s hard to contain yourself, but Tord doesn’t notice anything.

 

You give back a smile, “Yeah, that’s alright. Hope he’ll join us next time.”

 

No, you really don’t. Ghost can go fall of the school building for all you care.

 

Tord opens his small book of ‘To Kill a Mockingbird’, reading it in between sips of diet orange Sunkist.

 

“Where’s your lunch?” You ask.

 

“The drink is my lunch,” Tord responds.

 

“What?”

 

“Mom started laying me off on the food. She told me I’m gaining weight.”

 

“What a sudden change.”

 

“I’m used to it.”

 

You fiddle with your fingers, “I can give you something.”

 

“It’s fine, Mom is right, anyways.”

 

“No, she’s not. You _ need _ to eat.”

 

“It’ll be a one-time thing!”

 

“Here, I’ve got just the thing,” You say, grabbing a plastic wrapped sandwich out of your bookbag.

 

“Oh, no no no, I’m fine!” Tord wheezed, trying not to look at his sandwich, “I need to cut the calories, anyway!”

 

You sigh, “Tord, you’re not fat.”

 

Awkwardly, he takes the piece of food out of your hands and unwraps it. He takes a bite, happily munching on the food.

 

“Is it good?”

 

“Really good! What’s the sauce you used?”

 

“I made the sauce myself, actually.”

 

“You should teach me how to make it, I really like it!”

 

You feel accomplished. Nobody really liked the stuff you make. But he does. What a wonderful feeling.

 

And before you knew it, the bell rings.

 

He bids farewell as he leaves to his class.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghost is sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAA guys super sorry about the other chapter!
> 
> I promise that won't happen again!
> 
> Enjoy, lovelies.

**Ghost: I do wonder about the school today.**

 

**Gunslinger: what do you mean**

 

**Ghost: It’s**

 

**Ghost: Dark**

 

**Gunslinger: are you okay**

 

**Ghost: I just feel a bit sick at the moment.**

 

**Gunslinger: understandable have a nice day**

 

**Ghost: I’M NOT HAVING A NICE DAY.**

 

**Gunslinger: I know >:)**

 

**Ghost: And the best boyfriend award goes to you!**

 

**Gunslinger: thank you thank you**

 

**Gunslinger: *waves like the queen of england***

 

**Ghost: Ah.**

 

**Ghost: So, I’m sorry for not being able to join you today at school.**

 

**Gunslinger: ive got tom**

 

**Ghost: I’d be very careful with approaching him, if I were you.**

 

**Gunslinger: Why?**

 

**Ghost: He sent me a very…**

 

**Ghost: Odd message today.**

 

**Gunslinger: really**

 

**Ghost: Just don’t be alone with him.**

 

**Ghost: He sounds like he’s threatening me.**

 

**Gunslinger: ill have a talk with him about it**

 

**Gunslinger: just get better soon ghosty :)**

 

**Ghost: Thank you.**

 

Another notification pops up.

 

**GHOST: hi**

 

**Gunslinger: What the hell?!**

 

**Gunslinger: It’s been a fucking day.**

 

**GHOST: punishment duties, it’s over now!**

 

**Gunslinger: What’s that?**

 

**GHOST: Nothing**

 

**GHOST: anyways weve got work to do**

 

**Gunslinger: Honestly, I don’t see the point in getting rid of rivals if they aren’t even my problems anymore.**

 

**GHOST: If you don’t handle them**

 

**GHOST: youll regret it**

 

**GHOST: the outcome will be tragic and i will force you under my wing**

 

**Gunslinger: You couldn’t step out of the closet before**

 

**GHOST: WE DO NOT MENTION MY CLOSETING**

 

**GHOST: just handle the rivals**

 

**Gunslinger: No.**

 

**Gunslinger: I’m spending my last few days with my Ghost.**

 

**GHOST: Tord**

 

**GHOST: TORD**

 

**GHOST: TORD**

 

**GHOST: TORD**

 

**GHOST: TORD**

 

**GHOST: TORD**

 

**GHOST: TORD**

 

**GHOST: TORDANSWERMEYOUDIPSHIT**


	35. Chapter 35

“Tord, I’ve only stayed home for an hour and you’re already facetiming with me,” Matt rasped, coughing afterward, “Really bad timing too, the new episode of My Little Pony was on.”

 

Tord chuckles, “Sorry Ghosty! You look like shit.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

“I’m joking, I’m joking. Are you taking your medicine?”

 

“Oh! Well, I’m about to run out.”

 

“Would you like me to go into town to get some for you?”

 

“God, that’d be lovely. I’ll text you the photo and details.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

Matt hums as he reaches for his tv remote and switches it to his colorful pony show.

 

“Mmm, I do believe I should be going to rest with this on. Good luck at school.”

 

“Bye. Love you.”

 

With that, the call ends. You proceed to eat a peach cup you found abandoned on a lunch table. Tom finds you, altho… It seems like he was searching everywhere for you.

 

“Tord! Hey!”

 

“Hello, Tom.”

 

“Small lunch again?”

 

“It’s okay, honestly.”

 

“You… Sure?”

 

“Mhm,” You answer, sipping the leftover syrup of the peach cup.

 

Tom sits next to you. 

 

“Who were you talking to?”

 

“Ghost.”

 

His hand twitches at the mention, “You know, since he’s sick, we can do something together.”

 

You tilt your head in confusion, “What are you proposing?”

 

“Me and you, movies. Murder on the Orient Express, I know you love that murder mystery shit.”

 

“O-Oh! I’m so sorry Tom! As much as I love to, I’ve got to go take care of Ghost! His mother isn’t there, so…”

 

“Come on,” He groaned.

 

You glare at him. 

 

“He told me you sent him some… Questioning messages.”

 

“And?”

 

“What the hell is wrong with you?! You’re acting like a fucking child and it’s annoying!”

 

“Oh, I’m annoying,” He yelled out, anger seems to be seething from him, “But it’s completely fine to be constantly touching each other and be so fucking gross together?”

 

“We’ve only hugged in public.”

 

“You mean outside of school.”

 

Pause.

 

“Were you stalking me?”

 

He isn’t angry anymore. He bites his lip as he shakes his head.

 

“Fucking liar.”

 

“So what if I was? You never take me anywhere!”

 

“I’m sorry, honestly. I never planned any of those dates with him, he kinda just dragged me into them. He tries to help me!”

 

“With?”

 

Tom was too close, so you pushed him away, “Larry! I’ve been trying so fucking hard to forget him. To mention him. He’s fucking dead and Ghost has been trying to cheer me up.”

 

“Don’t you guys ever consider me?! How this affects me?”

 

“Ghost doesn’t like you, you know that. You both would start arguing over little things and-”

 

“My CHILDHOOD friend is dead. My two other friends are dead. I need more help than you.”

 

You’ve had enough of this.

 

“Leave me alone.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“Don’t talk to me!”

 

“And what if I want to, hm? What are you going to-”

 

You slapped him on the cheek. He rubs the slapped area. 

 

Picking up your items, you abscond. Being anywhere but there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tord is also an asshole. (?PlOtTwISt?)


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In where past build Ghost tells current build Tord about his game corruption.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha sorry if this seems rushed and came too quickly, I'll be sure to delay it a little longer next time.

**Gunslinger: Ghost.**

 

**GHOST: wat**

 

**Gunslinger: I’m sorry.**

 

**Gunslinger: I’ve just realized how difficult I was being.**

 

**GHOST: Ah well**

 

**GHOST: i guess i shouldve been more understanding of you.**

 

**GHOST: What I’m trying to say is…**

 

**GHOST: we both have faults and i don’t blame you**

 

**GHOST: And i forgive you and shit**

 

**Gunslinger: I’m just scared.**

 

Your hands shake a little as you continue to tap your thumb on the letters of your phone.

 

**GHOST: Scared of what?**

 

**Gunslinger: When the game is over, what happens to everyone?**

 

**Gunslinger: Mom, Dad, Tom, my Ghost? Me?**

 

There’s a long pause before he changed the subject.

 

**GHOST: would you like to listen to my first game corruption**

 

**Gunslinger: Eh, sure.**

 

**Gunslinger: My Ghost is kinda sleeping on my lap, and this show is kinda boring.**

 

**GHOST: Mmm how cute**

 

**GHOST: fair warning, it’s a long story.**

 

**GHOST: Here we go.**

* * *

 

**GHOST: I’ll be honest.**

 

**GHOST: I never met my own ‘mother’ and ‘father’ in my build, or any build I’ve seen.**

 

**GHOST: I always pinned it on you, therefore I hated your fucking guts.**

 

**GHOST: So the first time I’ve seen you stalking tom, I knew I could get back at you.**

 

**GHOST: I played you.**

 

**GHOST: And I did it well.**

 

**GHOST: And by the time it hit the first Saturday, you were ready to confess to him and everything.**

 

**GHOST: But frankly, even I knew he would reject it.**

 

**GHOST: He didn’t know you.**

 

**GHOST: Edd had confessed already, in the garden, you were heartbroken.**

 

**GHOST: I was at the protection of the bushes, watching it all happen.**

 

**GHOST: I was so proud of myself.**

 

**GHOST: That was until you broke out the knife.**

 

**GHOST: That’s when I realized I went too far.**

 

**GHOST: You ran straight toward Edd and stabbed him multiple times in the chest.**

 

**GHOST: God, there was blood all over you.**

 

**GHOST: Tom tried to stop you, but hell, it’s like you’ve grown some kind of superhuman strength.**

 

**GHOST: You shoved him right into the garden shack then continued to stab, stab, stab.**

 

**GHOST: Then it was Tom’s turn. He got up.**

 

**GHOST: And you backed him up to the shed before stabbing him in the heart.**

 

**GHOST: You gave him a kiss in those final moments.**

 

**GHOST: Then, it was only you.**

 

**GHOST: Some part of me wanted to watch you die. To bleed out and suffer for what YOU and YOUR FAMILY did.**

 

**GHOST: And then there was… This feeling.**

 

**GHOST: I’m not going into detail about it.**

 

**GHOST: I ran out my hiding spot and tried to fight the knife out of your hands.**

 

**GHOST: You gave me a bad cut on my face.**

 

**GHOST: But. You didn’t kill me.**

 

**GHOST: You whispered something before stabbing that knife in your neck.**

 

**GHOST: It was.**

 

**GHOST: awful.**

 

**GHOST: The game was messing up, it was like…**

 

**GHOST: The building of the school was deforming.**

 

**GHOST: The ground was crumbling.**

 

**GHOST: Everything was dying**

 

**GHOST: DYINGDYINGDYINGDYINGDYINGDYINGDYINGDYINGDYINGDYING**

 

**GHOST: Then everything froze.**

 

**GHOST: There was just me.**

 

**GHOST: I couldn’t feel the pain of the cut on my face, anymore.**

 

**GHOST: The sky wasn’t blue, it was almost like it was night.**

 

**GHOST: A dark purple night sky, the stars shone in so many colors while pieces of Earth and buildings were floating around in the air.**

 

**GHOST: It happened so quickly.**

 

**GHOST: I clutched your dead body and just.**

 

**GHOST: Cried.**

 

**Gunslinger: …**

 

**GHOST: You wanna know what fucks me up the most?**

 

**Gunslinger: What is it?**

 

**GHOST: I touched that knife, I wanted to go with you.**

 

**GHOST: But I ended up here.**

 

**GHOST: In a black fucking abyss.**

 

**GHOST: I can’t die, I can’t sleep.**

 

**GHOST: I’m so tired.**

  

**GHOST: You look so happy.**

 

**GHOST: I just wished that was an option ~~you~~ HE had.**

 

**GHOST: I think I know where they go, now.**

 

**GHOST: They’re stars.**

 

**GHOST: They all are.**

 

**GHOST: They’ll shine**

 

**GHOST: Like I never did.**

 

* * *

 

“Tooord,” Matt stirred a little, “What time is it?”

 

“Late.”

 

“Not helping. Uuugh.”

 

You chuckle, putting the phone down.

 

“Matt, let me go order some pizza. We’ll have pineapple.”

 

“Hell yeah, that’s my shit.”


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning smut

_**GHOST: They’re stars.** _

_**GHOST: They all are.** _

_**GHOST: They’ll shine** _

_**GHOST: Like I never did.** _

 

It's finally Friday.

 

You finished up your homework. 

 

And now, you laid down in bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. It's silent, except for the constant tick-tock of the clock.

 

Nothing feels real. What is a reality, anyway? This is game. A joke. Artificial and completely pointless. If the world you were living in was  _your_ reality that you've grown used to, is there even a real reality?

 

What could possibly be over there?

 

What is a reality? What is anything? Who does this? What kind of god looks down and lets horrible things happen. Right. One that clearly loves to watch humans suffer.

 

"Tord?" Matt yawns loudly, stirring awake, "Are you seriously still up?" He sits up on the bed, he's wearing a Rainbow Dash onesie. Dork.

 

You chuckle and completely throw your negative thoughts out of the window, "Sorry."

 

"You're worrying me, you know."

 

"Ah, you really shouldn't be doing that."

 

"What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't worry about you?"

 

You grunt in response.

 

"See?"

 

"I can't sleep. It's getting harder every night, now."

 

"Insomnia? Nightmares? Constant thoughts of my beautiful face?"

 

"All three," You rolled your eyes.

 

"GASP! I knew my beauty was too much for you! Aaah," He flops right back down next to you, "Sorry for being so handsome, angel."

 

"Fuck off with you."

 

"This is my house, you'd be the one who'd have to fuck off~"

 

Matt snuggles closer, you feel his breath on the side of your neck. Your cheeks redden a bit.

 

"Ugh, do you ever _NOT_  make a smart comment to everything I say?"

 

"Please, I'd probably die because of my smart comments."

 

"Oh~? Can you say anything else?"

 

"Well then, what'cha like me to tell you?"

You flip over and shift a bit on the bed, meeting those pretty blue eyes of your lover.

 

"Tell me... What do you like about me?"

 

Matt snuggles closer. You rest your head against Matt's chest. It feels... Nice to be held like this. It's calming. 

 

"If I had to do that, I'd be talking for hours."

 

You purr against his chest, focusing a bit on his heartbeat. It's totally not weird to do that. Matt doesn't seem to mind, though. He starts petting your mess of hair, playing a bit with your horns. You hum. 

 

"Let me help you sleep. I've got some sleeping medicine in my bathroom, would you like that?"

 

Your head perks up as you look down at Matt. He's got that gross brand of sleeping medicine, he knows you hate it.

 

"Or... Would you like me to help you sleep, another way?" He gave a small purr in that sentence. Oh, that fucking bastard.

 

"That'd be nice... B-But are we prepared this time?" You cringed at your stutter, "Last time was great, but I wanna take it safer this time."

 

"I knew you'd say that," Matt gets up and goes through his drawers, "I've got exactly what we need," He takes a box out and scans through it carefully, squinting a bit. He finally finds what he's looking for and flicks the small square thing. At first, you thought it was coughing pills (of course, that confused you) until you took a closer look.

 

"Never saw you buying condoms."

 

"I don't, it was for a science project and I happen to have leftovers. And I know you love the color red."

 

The moonlight shines and you can see that it is indeed, red.

 

"How charming."

 

"Lube is on your side."

 

You roll your eyes as you open and fish through the drawer. There's one packaging containing two different lubes. It's those fancy for him and for her kind of thing.

 

"Wow. Didn't really see you buying this, either. Science project?"

 

"It's actually for us."

 

"Thoughtful."

 

"It was expensive, give me a break," He crawls over to you and gives a hug from behind.

 

"Mmm, you're sweet. I honestly don't know what I've done to have you."

 

Matt kisses your neck, "I guess I'm attracted to idiots."

 

"Fuck you." 

 

"Isn't that the plan?"

 

You sigh. He lets you go and you roll over with the pink bottle of lube. Instantly, he pulls you into the center of the bed. Lips lock as he holds you close, he moves down from your lips to your neck.

 

"Go easy... For now."

 

He nuzzles against one side, "Tell me when you want me to go rougher."

 

You hum in agreement. He pulls away to look at you. Matt smiles.

 

"You wanna do the honors?"

 

Your hands fiddle with a onesie's zipper, this isn't your first time, but you're still nervous. You pull the zipper down.

 

Then he undid your clothing.

 

"You don't deserve to sleep so uncomfortly. Why keep the waist too tight?"

 

"It makes me look skinnier."

 

"You've got marks."

 

"Sorry."

 

He help you out your hoodie. Matt started softly touching everywhere, you still flinch at the touch. He kisses the red marks.

 

"Ah..."

 

And he turned his attention to your cock. His eyes dilated in arousal.

 

"You wouldn't mind if I sucked you?"

 

"N-Not at all," You answered, almost in a whisper. He stuck his tongue out, slowly tracing the bottom side of your cock. A loud whimper escapes your mouth.

 

Matt was about to take you into his mouth, until his eyes wondered off to his room window.

 

"What the fuck?!"

 

You snapped your sight to the window.

 

The mood was gone.

 

It was Tom.

 

Breathing heavily on the window. Watching.

 

You felt a knot build in your stomach. Tom's eyes widen when he realizes he was caught, he runs out the sight of the window.

 

Matt looked over at you.

 

"Are you alright?"

 

"He- He was  _watching_ us-!"

 

He got off the bed and pulls the blinds in.

 

"Get dressed. We're leaving."

 

You scramble to get your clothes on, "Where are we going?"

 

"Out of the house. Anywhere else, honestly I don't think we're safe here."

 

Matt puts on his purple hoodie and green overcoat, he snatches his glasses off his drawer and takes his cellphone into his pocket.

 

"What if he's still outside,  _waiting_ for us? I can't find my pocket knife..."

 

He thinks, goes to his desk and looks into his cup of pens. He tosses one to you.

 

"Don't click the top button unless he attacks us, got it?"

 

You nod. This pen looks pretty normal, how is this going to--

 

Matt grabs your hand and quietly scurries off to the front door. He takes a peek through the peep hole before unlocking the door.

 

_"Aren't you going to lock the door?!"_

 

_"No time, let's just leave."_

 

Hands still locked together, the both of you run out into the street, making way into town.

 

And you still have a sneaking feeling that you're being followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things making sense? How does that work?
> 
> I only understand n o t h i n g .


	38. Chapter Ghost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its been a fucking month, hasn't it?
> 
> oops

You don't even want to go back to school at this point.

 

Last Friday.

 

Last Saturday you got a dead butterfly in an envelope. There was no stamp.

 

Sunday, your movie date plans were ruined, because two other guys were attacked in the bathrooms, mid-movie.

 

And now you're just paranoid.

 

 But you're Ghost, for hell's sake! Ghost doesn't show fear! You're stronger than that.

 

...

 

It doesn't feel right.

 

"Tord! God, man, it's so nice to see you again!"

 

You hear the familiar voice of your lesser 'rival', through your speakers. Must've forgotten to shut it off last Friday.

 

"Tooooord! Wait up!"

 

You hear loud stepping of feet. Tord is trying to speed walk away. But eyeless fucker won't take a hint and speeds up as well. Tord starts dashing, Tom darted, grabbing something to keep him still.

 

"Hey, why are you ignoring me?" Tom asked, his supposed innocent sounding question came out more like a snarl.

 

"Y-You know very well why, Thomas."

 

He pauses, "Is it because... I'm not worth your time, anymore?" Tord tries to pull back his bag, failing to match up to Tom's iron grip.

 

"No," He takes the bag off, "Don't play stupid. You spied on us last Friday."

 

The bag was dropped, "You must've been seeing things. Why would I have anything reasonable reason to do that? Freaks do that."

 

"You are a freak."

 

Pause.

 

"You don't mean that."

 

"I fully do mean it," Tord picks up the bag, "Please, Tom. Don't talk to me. I just want to spend some time with my partner without you messing it up."

 

"He isn't your partner."

 

"Yes, he is."

 

"No, he ISN'T."

 

Step, step, step...

 

"Have you considered killing yourself?"

 

There's this long silence, along with you staring at the speakers in shock. Wait, why are you so surprised again...?

 

"What the hell, Tom? You need some serious help."

 

* * *

 

 

**Ghost: What do you mean you can't get rid of him?**

 

**Disgraceddeath: Get A Grip, You Pussy.**

 

**Disgraceddeath: And, Very Sorry To Disappoint.**

 

**Disgraceddeath: He's A Very Important Part Of The Game, Get Rid Of Him, The World's Fucked.**

 

**Disgraceddeath: haha**

 

**Disgraceddeath: You Disappoint Me.**

 

**Ghost: How so?**

 

**Disgraceddeath: You Ignore My Insults, It's So Boring Trying To Tease You!**

 

**Ghost: Oh wow, maybe it's because I don't listen to assholes with a fucking god complex.**

 

**Disgraceddeath: FUCK YOU! >:(**

 

**Ghost: Fuck off.**

 

**Disgraceddeath: I Swear, The First Chance I Get, I'm Killing You As Quick As I Can.**

 

**Ghost: Good luck with that.**

 

**Disgraceddeath: And See You Die In A Pool Of Your Own Blood, It'll Be Fun, It'll Be GREAT!**

 

**Ghost: ... gg lol rofl kk**

 

**Disgraceddeath: You STOP That.**

 

**Ghost: oml ur so boring reeeet**

 

**Disgraceddeath: STOP.**

 

**Ghost: Mad much?**

 

**Disgraceddeath: You Stress Me Out!**

 

**Ghost: Eyyyy, if you're stressed you can listen to my wide library choices of ASMR videos.**

 

**Ghost: Here's my personal favorite - > [[link]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9d0noRb4ANM)**

 

**Disgraceddeath: Do You Really Expect Me To Waste My Precious Time Listening To People Tap On Items And Whispering In My FUCKING EAR For Minutes To Hours?**

 

**Ghost: Yeah.**

 

**Disgraceddeath: >:(**

 

**Ghost: I mean, I've read up that you've never got laid so I'm doing you a favor.**

 

**Disgraceddeath: What Does This Have To Do With ASMR?**

 

**Ghost: Since you never got to orgasm while alive, you can have an orgasm in death.**

 

**Ghost: A mind orgasm.**

 

**Ghost: Not like you'd know what it feels like.**

 

**Disgraceddeath has left "Lemony Yiffet"!**

 

You turn to see Tord asleep on the ground. He rolled into another direction, mumbling incoherent nonsense as he continues to shift in his sleep. Dust was collecting on his hoodie, but he would rather sleep then care. You almost considered waking him up until his eyes fluttered open.

 

"Tord?"

 

"Yeah, Ghostie?" He whispered.

 

You internally scream from the nickname he gave you, "Are you alright?"

 

"Yeah. Just the nightmares."

 

"You want to talk about it, love?"

 

"I never remember them for too long."

 

"... Alright then. You know I'm always here for you, right?"

 

Tord turns to see you. His cheeks were a bit flushed with his smile, "Of course, my lovely spirit. Why do you think we're the best power couple?"

 

"I love you."

 

"I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reeeeeeeet
> 
> I like D&D.


	39. qwertyuiop['

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

**GHOST: edd**

 

**GHOST: edd what have you done**

 

**Disgraceddeath: :)**

 

**GHOST: W̷͎ͅH̰́̈́̏̅A̵̞̬͉̤̬̒͑T҉͇̻͙̗̦̞͇ ̛̼͓̮͖̽ͯ̍̄ͯ̉̿H̰̺̺͎̻͔̚̚ͅA̴̺̤̱̜̮̼͙̿V̒҉̮͉̹̩̗͎̭Ȅ͉͎̮̘̺̘̄͋͆ͭ̔ ̆̇͏̬Y͔̹͈̮̫O̸̥͖͍̼͎̓ͅU̩̳̎̌̆̃͊̃ͧ ̶͚̩͚͍͚͕ͣͨD͚͙̆̆̂O̵̥̘̬̦̘̼̽̽ͮͅǸ͚̗̟͈̲͔̏̊̊E̼͙̙̰̥?̧̣̆̾̅̃!̗͉͉̬̮̩ͮ̒͒̐̂ͣ͛**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm ending this series early.
> 
> I can't do this anymore.
> 
> I got one comment that really brought me down, I don't want to keep going with this series anymore.
> 
> I'm sorry.


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was my birthday two days ago so i didn't really do much but get fat on some cake
> 
> i guess im still continuing this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol this seems more like a vent chapter than anything
> 
> it's cause it is
> 
> a really shitty vent haha
> 
> :33

You hated being hungry.

 

Mom and Dad wouldn't be happy if you ate fattening food. So you switched to eating fruit.

 

Preferably an apple.

 

So you grabbed a knife and a cutting board.

 

Although, you couldn't help but think as you sliced the apple.

 

And with all that thinking...

 

KNACK!

 

Crimson pours out slowly from your small wound, drops spilling onto the cutting board.

 

You didn't make noise or anything while you looked for a first aid kit. And getting your finger bandaged.

 

Then, you pick up all the newly sliced apples and put them in a bowl.

 

...

 

You stare at the blood on the board.

 

_"Oh, goodness me! Thorfrid, the silly father of yours just had an accident!" A sing-song like voice crept into your mind, almost familiar and yet you can't remember who owned the voice, "Can you clean up the mess while he gets the first aid kit?"_

 

You shiver, **N** **o, where was this coming from? No, no,** **please. I don't want to remember.**

 

The board was quickly tossed into the sink and washed with the soap and sponge.

 

_"All done."_

 

_That monotonous voice that you knew very well, the one that belongs to that seven-year-old child that you once were._

 

_"Good work, my little lighting! But, believe me when I say this; There's still blood on it!"_

 

You scrubbed the board angrily.

 

**Shut up. Stop it.**

 

_creak._

 

_He takes out a small spray bottle from a cabinet, "Now this, is called luminol," He waves it at your face like a toy, "Look what this can do," The fun in his voice was dropping slowly, he sprayed the liquid onto the board, "And now watch as I turn off the lights..."_

 

_flicker._

 

_He takes something else out of the cabinet, some kind of light. The man turns it on and hovers it over the cutting board. In its bluish light, you could make out a glowing cyan blob of where the man's blood splatter used to be._

 

_"It's still there. You want to know how we can get rid of it?"_

 

_You stared up at him._

 

Then you remembered.

 

That face. His sinister grin and those all too familiar grey eyes.

 

clatter.

 

_"This is hydrogen peroxide. Watch me very carefully."_

 

_He opens the cap to the bottle of the substance and carefully poured some onto the board. He uses a free cloth to wipe and scrub into it._

 

_"And now..."_

 

_He flicks on the blueish light and hovers it over the board again. The blobs were gone._

 

_"There's nothing there! Isn't that so cool? Now you'll know what to do with this when you need to use it!"_

_  
_

You feel bad. And that's the difference between you and him. 

 

You can feel.

 

He couldn't.

 

Not without his wife.

 

That should be an advantage but it really doesn't seem like it is. Sounds like a mistake. That's what it is. What you are. A mistake.

 

You pick up your bowl and make your way to your room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it isn't clear: 
> 
> \- Tord is adopted.  
> \- His birth father was emotionless as well.  
> \- #1 Father for teaching his son about getting away with murder.  
> \- I really want to die right now.


	41. no more

I'm sorry.

 

I really am.

 

I dug a grave too deep for myself, it had to be this one or another.

 

It's fine, I was losing motivation anyway.

 

I haven't been feeling to swell, a bit distant from my friends. 

 

I'm sorry if you were one of those people who wanted to see the ending. It was gonna be really dumb anyway. Tord dies. One spoiler. But it wouldn't stop there.

 

Plus I'm not proud of it. They're right, YanDev is so full of shit right now. I was on his side for awhile, but with the way he's been acting recently, I can't force myself to keep rooting for a fucking asshole.

 

But its done. No more Lovesick. It's probably better this way. I have other fics I'm working on.

 

And who knows! I'm planning on rewriting it! Maybe with a less feminine Tord and a smarter Tom, more Edd, and a lot more double Ghost.

 

But for now, I'm ending it here.

 

Thanks for all the support in the past. I really appreciate it.

 

Goodbye.

 

\- Panda


End file.
